


Why? **ON HOLD**

by beebug1



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A whole lot of death, Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Don't read if sensitive, F/M, So so gory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beebug1/pseuds/beebug1
Summary: This is my second akumatized Marinette story. if you wish to read my first one then read 'The Heartbroken Princess'. Anyway, on to this story's summary.It was a normal day for Marinette, as normal as her days can get. She woke up late, got in trouble for it, beat an akuma. You know,  just a regular day. However, her day takes a turn for the worse when some new kids are transferred to the school. Our poor little Marinette is having some very bad luck.'You're nothing...''You don't belong here...''Go fall in the Seine and drown!'"You are a waste of space, and so is your family. No one really likes you, they do it so you won't cry like the baby you are.""I know that....didn't mean you had to tell me..."





	1. The First Cut

~~~Marinette's POV~~~

I was in a deep slumber when I felt someone shaking me. 

'Who is disrupting my beautiful sleep?' I thought, annoyed.

"Marinette! You better get up young lady or you'll be late even more than what you are! Now hurry and get dressed. I'll be downstairs making you breakfast." a voice yelled. 

"Maman, what time is it?!" I yell as I sit up quickly.

"Only after 9. I'm sure you'll make it before the next class." she said.

I jump out of bed and run around trying to get dressed before I take my hair down so I can brush it.

"Marinette, if you wish to eat you need to hurry down!" Maman yelled.

"COMING!" I yelled in response.

"Come on Tikki, we gotta hurry. I want to eat before we leave." I say as my kwami floats to my bag sleepily.

"Oh Marinette...." Tikki responded before going into my bag and sleeping once more.

I hurry down the stairs and quickly start eating my breakfast before rushing around grabbing some stuff before finally being done.

"Bye Maman, Papa. Love you." I say as I give quick kisses to their cheeks before running out the door.

I get out and hurry towards the school before running to my classroom.

"....and students, that is why we never use a pen in an essay." Ms. Bustier said.

I quickly open the door hoping to not be noticed but luck wasn't on my side.

"Nice of you to join us Ms. Dupain-Cheng. I hope you can catch up on what you have missed." Ms. Bustier said to me without turning around.

I mutter an apology as I walk past before reaching my seat. Alya looks at me with a apologetic smile before I smile one as well. I paid attention the entire class until a certain blonde, green-eyed boy came in.

"Adrien, please hurry and sit down so you can gather the notes from today." Ms. Bustier said with a small smile.

"Yes Madame."

He walked to his seat and gave a grin to Nino who was already pushing the notes over to him.

'I just hope Alya will let me borrow her notes after class..' I thought.

~~40 minutes later~~

"Ugh, that was so boring." Alya said to me as we walked down the halls.

I giggle before replying, "At least you got the notes. Which I need by the way."

"Of course girl, I got your back." 

We continue talking while grabbing our books for Chemistry out of our lockers before we hear the warning bell ring. We close our lockers and run to class just as the bell rings.

"Alright everyone, in your seats so we can get started." Ms. Mendeleiev said with impatience.

As we all take our seats a knock is heard at the door.

"Huh? No one ever comes here." Kim says.

"Hush. Get your notebooks out." Ms. Mendeleiev snapped.

We quickly grab our books out before she yelled at us even more.

"Yes?......Of course Mr. Damocles, I'll introduce them now." she said before we saw 4 new kids come in.

"Class, listen up. These are 4 new transfer students. They are from the US, and since we have not one but two students who speak English fluently they will be staying around them until we find some tutors." Ms. Mendeleiev said to us.

"Adrien, Marinette. Come up here please." 

Me and Adrien quickly get up and go to the front of the room. Before I get there though, Chloe gets out of her seat and runs to Adrien.

"I'm protecting my Adrikins from the likes of you, Marinette." she said with a sneer.

I roll my eyes before walking the rest of the way and standing next to Chloe.

"Hello, I'm Adrien."

"I'm Marinette, nice to meet you."

"Chloe, go back to your seat. Now." Ms. Mendeleiev said.

"No, I'm protecting Adrikins." 

"Chloe. Just go, you can't speak English." I said to her.

"Did I ask you Maritrash? I don't believe I did." she said to me while poking me in the chest.

"Chloe, sit down." Adrien said.

I walk over to the new students seeing as how they don't understand what's going on.

"Sorry about that. That girl is Chloe, the Mayor's daughter. She can and will ruin your life if she feels like it but I doubt you'll know what she's saying. I'll tell you if you wish to know." I explained.

"Good to know, but I have one teeny question."

"Ask away."

"Who is that Adrien guy?" 

"Yea, who is he?" 

"He's a model, very famous. His dad is Gabriel Agreste." I explain.

"Oh, a model? He certainly has the looks. can we have him as our tour guide without you?" a girl with black hair and yellow eyes asks.

"Nikki, you can't ask that." a girl with blue hair and bright green eyes says.

"I agree with Nikki too Adriana. I'm sure Sammie does too." says a red haired girl with brown eyes. She looks towards a girl who looks the same just with pink hair.

"Kinda, I mean he's hot. And she's just a girl."

"See Adriana, they all agree and so do you. You just don't want to get in trouble yet." Nikki, I learned, said.

Adriana nods her head before continuing to watch Adrien.

"Excuse me, but you'll have to follow me. I'm class president, so it's my job to lead you around the school." I say, trying hard to not show that they got to me.

"Really?" Sammie asks.

"Yes." I say, not sure where it might head.

But before she can respond, Adrien walks up behind us and slings his arm around my shoulder.

"So, before Mari here shows you around, here's a warning. Don't go toward the Akuma's and don't become friends with Chloe. It won't end well."

"Aren't you friends with her though?" Nikki asks while leaning forward a little.

"And what are Akuma's?" Adriana asks.

"Well I am friends with her but she doesn't take kindly to others. And Akuma's are these villains created by Hawk Moth to get Chat Noir's and Ladybug's Miraculous. They are dangerous so don't go near the fights." he explained.

"Alright, thanks for letting us know."

"No problem, but now you have to go on your tour. Bye Mari, and good day ladies."

"B-Bye Ad-Adrien." I stutter out.

He goes to his seat before we leave the room. We start walking down the halls with me telling them what every room was and where to go when an Akuma attacks, when we hear a scream ring out from the courtyard.

"Hurry and get in the room. I have to go and make sure everyone gets out safely." I said before I start running down the hall.

I find a spot to transform and quickly do so.

"Tikki, SPOTS ON!" 

In only a matter of seconds I turn into Ladybug. 

I hurry to see Chat Noir already there.

"Hey Ladybug. Great to see you again."

"No time for that Chaton, we have to hurry and finish this." I reply with a smirk.

~~15 minutes later~~

"Pound it!" we said in unison after defeating the latest akuma. Turns out some kid got made fun of the shirt he wore today, poor kid. And guess who caused it? Chloe! 

'BEEP'

"I'm about to transform back, see you later." I say before going to the bathroom to de-transform.

I make my way towards the akuma room when I see Alya running out to me.

"Mari, you won't believe it! Ladybug saved me, like physically picked me up and ran with me." she said with obvious delight.

"Really?! I wish I could've seen it. I was stuck in the bathroom." I said.

"Alright, I'll let you go finish up that tour before the end of the day. See you tomorrow." she said before running off.

I hurry to the group of girls I was showing around, and get ready to speak before Nikki cuts me off.

"Look Marinette. We don't like you, we like that boy Adrien. I know we just met, but you kinda look like some kind of mix between some Asian and French person. It's gross, I'm sure everyone feels that way. Like why even get with an Asian. All they are is a bunch of prostitutes and factory workers." (I MEAN NO OFFENCE TO ANY ASIAN PERSON READING THIS STORY, I HEARD SOMEONE SAY THIS AT MY SCHOOL TODAY!)

"W-What?" I gasp out.

"Believe me on this. Adrien won't ever like someone like you. All you are is a nobody." she finishes before her and her friends walk past leaving me behind.

"Marinette? Don't you have to get to class?" Tikki asks me.

"Y-Yeah..." I say.

I walk quickly to the class and tell Ms. Mendeleiev that I sent them ahead of me so they can talk among themselves, and surprisingly she bought it. I hurry to my seat and continue doing notes before the bell rings, telling us it's the end of the day.

I quickly pack before mumbling a small bye to Alya and the others and leaving. I run to my house and I run to my room without stopping to say hi to my parents.

"Marinette, don't let those girls get to you. They don't know what they're talking about." Tikki said trying to cheer me up.

"I know Tikki. I'm not going to let them get the better of me." I say, my voice wavering a little, "It's not like I'm a prostitute or a factory worker." I say, on the verge of tears.

"Oh, Mari." 

"I'm fine Tikki, really. Just let me have some alone time please?" I ask her.

She nods silently before floating to my dollhouse and going to sleep.

"They're right though. At least I'm not one." I whisper.

I walk into my bathroom and turn on the water. I strip and hop in hoping to take a relaxing bath before noticing how sharp my razor.

"I shouldn't...." I say before I find myself reaching for it.

'We don't like you, we like Adrien...'  
'A mix between an Asian and French....it's gross...'  
'Bunch of prostitutes and factory workers...'

All these thoughts are running through my head when I finally take out a blade.

'Don't like you...Mix...Gross...Prostitute...Factory Worker...'

'SLICE'

I hiss in pain but I notice the pretty color of my blood.

"What a pretty color...." I whisper.

I continue cutting before I finally feel dizzy.

"Marinette, are you okay?" Tikki asks as she floats through.

"Mari-MARINETTE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" she yells at me as she flies over to me.

"I...I don't know....Why are you spinning?" I ask.

"Oh no..." she says before she flies around making as much noise as possible.

I hear my trapdoor open before hearing my mom speak.

"Marinette? Honey, where are you?" she asks.

"In h-here." I say, weakly.

My bathroom door opens and my mother comes in and her eyes bug out of her head.

"OH MY GOODNESS! TOM GET THE CAR READY!" she yells.

She hurries to my side and quickly pulls me out before dressing me. She drains the tub and pulls holds onto me waiting for Papa to come up.

"TOM, COME HELP ME!" she yells while crying.

"What happened?!" he shouts as he runs into the room.

"I don't know but she's bleeding a lot. She can't stand on her own. She's too pale." she explains, voice shaking.

"Oh God Marinette." he says as he picks me up.

~~20 minutes later~~

"HELP! Please someone help us!" someone yelled.

"What happened?" asked a voice.

"We don't know. I found her in her bathroom bleeding out." a frantic voice said.

"Alright, you two need to stay here while we get her fixed."

After that I slowly give into the darkness.

~~4 hours later~~

~~~Alya's POV~~~

When I got the call from Marinette's parents that she was in the hospital, I immediately was on my way. I called Nino and told him that Mari was in the hospital, and he told me that he was hanging with Adrien, and said they were on their way.

"Marinette, hold on please?" I whisper while running.

After running for 20 minutes I finally get to the hospital. When I get into the lobby I see Marinette's parents. I rush over and hug them both.

"I got here as fast as I could." I whisper.

"Thank you for coming dear. It really means a lot."

"Alya, there you are!" a familiar voice shouts, "We came as soon as you called."

I turn and see Nino and Adrien walking over.

"Nino, Adrien. Marinette must have some great friends if you dropped everything to come." Sabine said.

"Is she okay? Like, what happened?" Nino asked.

"We don't know, I just found her in the bathroom bleeding. She must have been cutting herself, but we can't be too sure until the doctors tell us." Sabine said with tears in her eyes.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng? I'm Marinette's doctor. May we speak?" a gruff looking man asked.

After Sabine and Tom left, we all sat down in silence and waited on them.

~~~Adrien's POV~~~

"Adrien, dude. We gotta leave. Now." Nino said after getting off the phone with Alya.

"Why?" I ask.

"Marinette's in the hospital." he said as he jumps into my limo.

'Mari's in the hospital? Why, she seemed fine earlier..' I thought as something inside me broke, though I not sure what.

I hop in and tell the Gorilla to step on it to the hospital.

~~10 minutes later~~

We arrive after what seemed forever. We hop out and I tell Gorilla to call Nathalie and tell her I'm seeing a friend at the hospital.

"Alya, there you are!" Nino shouts," We came as soon as you called."

She turns towards us.

"Nino, Adrien. Marinette must have some great friends if you dropped everything to come." Sabine said.

"Is she okay? Like, what happened?" Nino asked.

"We don't know, I just found her in the bathroom bleeding. She must have been cutting herself, but we can't be too sure until the doctors tell us." Sabine said with tears in her eyes.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng? I'm Marinette's doctor. May we speak?" a gruff looking man asked.

After Sabine and Tom left, we all sat down in silence and waited on them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey everyone, it's Beebug here. I'm so glad that you are reading this story and I hope you like it. It took me over 4 or 5 hours to write this chapter. It is currently over 2,300 words. Now, since I'm tired I'm going to sleep lol. Marinette won't be akumatized til the 3rd or 4th chapter. It wasn't supposed to get this far actually. I was originally going for something else but my fingers obviously didn't want to listen to me. I hope you enjoy my first chapter as much as I did writing it. Anyway, til next time. Love you my Little Bug's.

~Beebug


	2. Don't Worry

~Previously on 'Why?'~

'Don't like you...Mix...Gross...Prostitute...Factory Worker...'

'SLICE'

"HELP! Please someone help us!" someone yelled.

"What happened?" asked a voice.

"We don't know. I found her in her bathroom bleeding out." a frantic voice said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~Adrien's POV~~~

"Alya...why would Marinette be cutting herself? She's literally the happiest person ever, besides Rose." I ask after about 10 minutes. Mari's parents were still talking to the doctor.

"I don't know! She was fine when we left school, although she did run right after the bell rang."

"Maybe something happened during the akuma attack? Maybe Ladybug or Chat Noir said something rude to her?" Nino suggests.

"What?! Nino how could you even suggest something like that?! They're the hero's of Paris! They wouldn't do that." Alya shouted at Nino, defending both me and Ladybug.

"Hey, I'm just saying. No need to get upset. It could happen if they had a rough day." Nino said.

"I guess it's possible. They are just humans under the mask." I say.

'Except neither of us HAD a bad day. We both we cheery and she would've told me.'

"Alya, Nino, Adrien? You can all go home now." Sabine told us as she walked to us.

"What? I wanna see her before we leave." Alya said.

"You can't. I-I'm sorry but you'll have to leave. She'll be at school next week. Just please go home!" Sabine said with tears in her eyes.

"We'll go Mrs. Cheng, but is it alright if we come by when she's home?" I ask.

"She doesn't want to see anyone. Just know she'll be at school on Tuesday." Sabine said, before thanking us one last time and seeing us out of the hospital.

"Well, I guess we'll see each other tomorrow, and Mari next Tuesday." Nino says.

"I guess. I'll have you guys dropped off so you don't have to walk." I say with a grim smile on my face.

Alya just nods before walking to the limo and Nino quietly follows her. 

"Plagg? Do you think Marinette will be alright?" I ask my kwami, Plagg.

"Who knows? Maybe she was really upset and it was just a one time thing? Let's hope it is. We wouldn't want her to become an akuma." Plagg says floating by my face. I can see worry and anxiety in them. 

'Why?' I thought.

"YO! HURRY UP DUDE, BEFORE WE LEAVE YOU HERE!" Nino yells at me. 

"Maybe she'll see a certain superhero..." I whisper.

I walk off and get into my limo, after Plagg hides himself of course. We drop Alya and Nino off and drive home. As soon as I got in my room I tell Nathalie I already ate and that I'm going to bed. When I was sure I was alone I transformed and bounded my way to the hospital. 

I walk through and ask the nurse which room is Marinette's and she tells me.

"But I'm afraid you can't go in. She doesn't want any visitors." 

"What if it's about something important?" I ask, desperate to get in there and check on her.

"I'm sorry Chat Noir. She specifically asked us to keep anyone and everyone out. You'll just have to wait and see her another time," she said with a pained expression on her face.

"Alright, thanks."

I walk out of the building and immediately go towards Mari's room. I make it and open up her window.

"Princess? You awake?" I ask.

"Why are you here Chat? I told all the nurses to keep everyone out." 

"I wanted to check on you. I heard about what happened. Can I ask why?" I ask, hopeful she'll confide in me.

"No you can't. I don't want to tell anyone. Not Alya, not Nino, not you, not anyone! Just leave me alone." she shouts.

I flinch before saying, "Alright Princess. I'll see you later."

I jump out and head home. I ignore Plagg and get into bed and go straight to sleep.

'Maybe something did happen at school?'

~~~Mari's POV~~~

After that whole talk with Chat I felt drained even more. I didn't want to see him or anyone.

"Mari..." said a small voice.

"No Tikki. I don't have to talk about it. Stop pestering me about it. I'll be fine, alright? It was a one time thing. Go to sleep." I say before rolling over and going to sleep.

"Okay. If you say so." she said before floating somewhere she'll be hidden.

I wait for awhile until I'm sure Tikki is asleep then I silently cry myself to sleep.

~~Next Morning~~

"Ms. Dupain-Cheng? It's time to wake up so you can get discharged." a voice said.

"5 more minutes, please?" I ask.

"I guess. Just please be ready to get up when we get your papers." the voice said before walking out.

"Mari...you need to get dressed." a familiar voice said.

"Maman?" I ask.

"Yes sweetheart. Time to get dressed so we can leave." 

I slowly open my eyes and see my mom standing there with a pair of sweats and a hoodie.

"At least they're comfortable." 

And they were. I got home from the hospital and sat down and waited for my parents to stop asking questions about why I did what I did, and if I was alright.

"Maman, Papa. I'm fine! Just can I please eat something and then sleep?" I ask, tired of their worrying.

"I suppose. What would you like?" Maman asks.

"Some noodles, and maybe a small cake from the bakery?" I ask, more about the cake than anything.

Papa nodded and Maman started making the noodles.

'At least Tikki won't be asking any questions, since she knows the answers..' I think.

~~10 minutes later~~

"Here you go sweetie. Don't eat too fast or you'll get sick." Maman says.

"I know Maman. Thank you guys." I say with a smile.

She smiles back and goes back into the kitchen to clean. Papa brought me the cake before Maman broke me my noodles. 

'Maybe I can hurry and finish then do a quick patrol? Nah, that would strain my arms too much.'

I eat as quickly as possible without getting sick. I take my bowl to Maman and she helps me upstairs, straight past the bathroom. 

"Don't go into the bathroom. We still haven't gotten it all cleaned." Maman say.

I nod and we make it to my bed and I climb up it and sink into my bed.

"Goodnight." 

"Night Maman, night Papa," I say before whispering, "night Tikki."

I fall asleep quickly, thinking about the pain I went through.

~~Next Tuesday~~

The past week went by in a blur. I wasn't ready to go to school yet but I had to.

"You ready? Because if not you don't have to come." Alya, my best friend, asked.

"I'll be okay. Just stay close to me, please?" I ask.

"Of course. Now let's go."

We walk into class and I see presents and cards on my desk.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"WELCOME BACK MARI!"

"Um, wow. That's a lot of things on there." I say, shocked.

"When we found out, we all got you things just for today." Rose says.

"Thank you guys.. I don't know what to say." 

"No need to. Just sit back and enjoy the cards and presents." Nino says.

I nod while walking toward my desk with Alya. I open all the cards that all have sweet writing and all the sweet and nice presents I got. When I was done I was crying.

"Thank you guys."

Chatter went around the room and I'm smiling before my eyes land on the American Girls. My smile drops instantly. They walk over and all voices go down.

"Welcome back Marinette. How was the hospital? Are you seriously that weak you had to go and cut yourself? Or are you just an attention seeking whore like, who was it? Chloe? Are you like her? You are just as pathetic as I thought." Nikki says with a sinister smile. 

"Nikki, stop. We can't get in trouble." said Adriana.

"I don't wanna stop. It's so fun. Besides, no one but her and Adrien can understand us. I don't think it really matters. So Marinette, how does it feel? To know your place underneath us? You're nothing but trash and a waste. So just go and die. No one wants you here." Nikki finishes.

My eyes are like wide saucers. I hear people asking me what they said but I can't register them. I don't even her the screams of fear when the purple butterfly lands on my ribbons. Then all I hear is this smooth voice telling me to let go of my old self and become a stronger better version that no one will take advantage of. I listen closely before telling myself to not take it.

"I-I can't. I would h-hurt everyone." I say, my voice wavering.

"Oh? A fighter? You're strong enough to say no, but you aren't strong enough to stop it from taking over. You'll be the strongest one yet." he says with a chuckle that's dark and menacing.

"No, please don't." I say as I feel tears make their way down my face.

"No need to cry. You'll feel better here in a minute." 

I feel stuff come over my feet but I don't know what it is. I don't see anyone but Nikki and her friends look at me in terror. 

"Help...." I whisper before everything turns black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey guys! I hope you guys really liked this chapter because it was very difficult to write. I hope you all understand why I wasn't active for quite awhile. I will try to post a chapter sometime in the future that has over 4,000 words. But it will take me a few days to write that chapter and I think it will be done during the summer where I have all the time I need. Alright, thank you for reading and have a wonderful day. Love you my Little Bugs!

~BeeBug


	3. Don't Be Afraid My Dear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is literally my longest chapter I've ever written! I felt very proud and relieved that I finished it. Hope you like it!

~Previously On Why?~

"WELCOME BACK MARI!"

"Thank you guys.. I don't know what to say."

"Nikki, stop. We can't get in trouble." said Adriana.

"....No one wants you here." Nikki finishes.

"I-I can't. I would hurt everyone." I say, my voice wavering.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~HawkMoth's POV~~~

"So she can say no. She has a strong sense of good and wrong. Interesting." I say aloud.

I walk around while thinking about how a young girl can say no to power given to her. I wouldn't have thought it was possible but maybe I've found a challenge. 

"Alright Nooroo.(?) De-transform. I have work to go do." I say.

'FLASH'

"Yes sir. Should I just stay in your room or this one?"

"My room. Hardly anyone goes in there without my consent."

"Yes sir."

'Time for more work. Ugh I have to work with imbeciles.'

~~~Mari's POV~~~

'Come on, wake up! We are going to have fun torturing all these people since you are stronger than your regular self.' a voice says in my head.

'Who are you?'

'You don't know? I'm Starlight. I make people become stars! Now come on!'

I open my eyes and look down at myself. I'm wearing a dark blue school outfit with star patterns around my bodice. I can see the end of my pigtails that grew past my waist and see them looking like the night sky. 

I slowly raise my eyes to see everyone looking at me in fear. I understand why. I'm obviously akumatized, but I can't do anything about it. 

"Hello. Who do we have here? Your faces look terrified. Oh how wonderful! Now, let's have some fun." Starlight says with a cold smile on her face, a dangerous gleam in her eye.

"RUN!" Adrien yells.

Everyone rushes out of the classroom, each screaming. All except four girls. 

"Hello. Who might you be? Are you the ones who created me?" Starlight asks.

"Nikki, say something. You caused this. If only you listened to me." Adriana says while looking straight at me.

"It's not like she can actually do anything. She's doing this for attention. Yeah, that must be it." she says, fear laced in her voice.

"Oh but I can. Want me to demonstrate? Wanna be my test subject?" Starlight asks.

"You can't do this Nik. She could be real. Just apologize." Sammie says.

"Yea Nik, we can't lose you. Make Adriana be used." Alicia says. (the one with red hair and brown eyes.)

"Wow. Can feel the love from here you guys. I thought you were my friends." Adriana says with tears.

"I really hate to break this moment, but I really wanna hurt someone. And since you, Nikki, treat one of them like a slave, I'll be using you."

Starlight closes her eyes and opens them. They look like the sky at night minus the stars and moon. She starts walking towards Nikki and slowly smiles.

"Hey, get away. Go away!" Nikki yells as she backs away.

"We'll see you later if you survive. Bye!" Sammie and Alicia say as they turn to start running.

"How cute. You actually think you can leave. The only one's who will be leaving this classroom is me and your "friend" Adriana." Starlight says with a smile gracing her lips, "Now, scream." 

"AHHHHHHH!" screams all. 

'Why aren't you letting them go?! Yes they hurt me, but they are still innocent people!' I yell inside my head trying to reach Starlight. 

'This isn't your body anymore. It's mine. I hope you enjoy watching all these people die.' she replies with a sinister chuckle.

Why? Please tell me why?

~~~Adrien's POV~~~

"Plagg! What was wrong with her to make her get akumatized? I mean I heard the exchange between them and Marinette. Why do you think they did that to Marinette? She's one of the sweetest people I've ever met." I ask finding a place to hide without someone there. 

"Adrien, there's something you need to know about her. But you must hurry and save her. If you don't there will so much blood." Plagg says seriously.

"It can wait til I save her. Plagg claws out!" I shout when I hide behind a wall in the very back where no one was.

I transform and jump out and run towards the room where we left. I'm almost there when I hear this bloodcurdling scream coming from the room. I run faster and reach the classroom only to stop in my tracks. All I see is blood. So much blood all over the windows and the door. 

"Oh my god. What did Marinette do to them?" I ask in shock and horror. 

I slowly walk toward the door and open it a crack to look in. Marinette was holding Nikki in a death grip. 

"This is for hurting Marinette and bringing me to life. You don't understand how grateful to you guys. So as thanks, I'm going to relieve you of your life just like your friends laying there." 

"Please help me Adriana. We're friends aren't we?" Nikki asks Adriana sitting on a table looking kinda scared but also happy. 

"Why would you think we're friends? You treated me like your dog. I'm not helping you. Have fun in Hell." she says with a small smile on her face.

"See? Goodbye Nik." 

After that I saw a blinding light surround them and when it died down I looked at them and see Nikki mutilated with stars and sparkles all on her body.

"Alright. Chat Noir you can come in now. I know you are there."

I walk in and stand by the door and look between her, Adriana and the bodies. 

"Marinette-" I start before getting cut off.

"Marinette is no longer alive. I'm Starlight. Marinette's dead, just because I'm in her body doesn't mean I'm her. I'm stronger and better." Starlight, I learned, said.

"You're lying, she's stronger than you. She'll fight through Hawkmoth's power." I say with a growl.

"Ha, that's what you think. Now move. I have business to attend to." she says while looking at her nails.

"You aren't going anywhere, Ladybug will be here soon and we'll beat you."

"You haven't figured it out yet? Wow, you really are dense. Well I will let you figure that out. Now, go away or you'll be blown out of this world."

"I'll stay."

I see her smirk before a bright white ball starts forming in her hands. She looks up at the ceiling and looks back with both of her eyes entirely dark purple.

"Do you land on all four legs when you fall?" she asks before she shoots the ball at me. I couldn't move out of the way fast enough and next thing I know is being flown out of the building far away into Paris. 

"PLAGG!" I yell as I fall faster and faster down a place I couldn't put my staff out.

I feel my body fix itself into a position like a cat so I would fall like a cat.

I fall safely but I hear my ring beeping. I transform back and catch a Plagg who looks like he died and came back and died again. 

"Adrien, I need cheese now." 

"On it." I say as I run to the nearest cheese store.

'Hang on a little longer Mari. I get you out of this. I promise..'

~~~Adriana's POV~~~

"Hey Starlight? You know, I always liked you. Nikki was just a hoe. She's the reason we all came here. She got us kicked out for doing drugs and drinking while at school. I don't know why I followed her. But I'm glad I liked you. You're really cool and pretty." I say truthfully.

"Thank you Adriana. I could tell you were nice. You obviously didn't seem comfortable with them treating people the way they did. Now, let's go cause havoc." Starlight says.

I nod my head and jump off the table and follow her out the room. We walk down the hallway and start finding people and torturing for not helping when Mari was crying. They could've helped her but they didn't. I was the only one who tried. Not even her friend Alya helped her!For once I'll finally have someone who likes me. I won't let her leave me. 

"Adriana, stop standing there and catch up. We have to get to our stars that will soon be shining in the sky." Starlight says with a cold smirk on her face that makes a cold shiver go down my side.

"I'm coming. Who are we going after?"

"Let's start with the one who started all my pain."

"But didn't you already kill Nikki? She's the one who started all this." I ask.

"Oh no my sweet child. She wasn't the one who started my pain and agony. It was no other than Chloe, the Mayor's daughter." 

I nod in understanding. We continue walking until we finally reach the courtyard. We see some students trying to run for the door when they saw me and Starlight walking their way. 

"I don't know why you all keep trying to run. It's not like you will be able to leave anyway." Starlight says with a roll of her eyes. 

"Ladybug and Chat Noir will save us! Just wait you disgusting vile creature." said a boy from our right.

Suddenly he starts screaming bloody murder. Everyone looks over at him and sees him hanging in the air.

"You should really learn to shut your mouth, or else you'll get seriously hurt." Starlight says while sneering at the boy. 

"Mari!" says a familiar voice.

"MY NAME ISN'T MARI! SHE'S DEAD AND GONE! MY NAME IS STARLIGHT!" Starlight snarls.

"Put him down. You are a good person. We know you. Please Mari?" she says the last part in a whisper. 

"I'm going to do what I'm doing to him. Just SIT and watch the show."

She sits everyone down with into a seat made of a sticky substance. She makes everyone face the unfortunate boy who decided to speak, but he asked for it.

Everyone's eyes widen when they see his face turn a unhealthy shade of purple but he was still breathing fine but he felt like he couldn't breathe. Then she makes small rocks and glass fly up toward him. You could hear his screams ring throughout the school. You see blood float down in small drops, but big enough to see clearly. She slowly brings him to the ground and sits him on the concrete.

"Are you ok? Are you in pain?" Starlight asks while smiling a chilling smile. The boy whimpers in return.

"ANSWER ME! I AM THE ONE WHO CONTROLS YOUR LIFE NOW! I CAN AND WILL END IT!" she screams.

"I'm fine. Please let me go?" the boy asks.

"See that's the thing. You aren't hurt and that's what I want to cause. I want to cause pain and fear and chaos and death! You are going to be a perfect example of pain, fear and death. You're about to become a star. I'll see you in the sky." she says while smiling a sinister smile.

She starts forming a small star in her hand before giving the boy one last look and sees pure, unadulterated fear. He screams one last time until everyone sees blood rise up into the sky. It splatters all over the walls and over everyone. 

When the smoke clears from blast, we see his mutilated body laying there. His head was open so we could see his brain. I saw his guts pouring from his stomach and his eye sockets had blood coming out in streams down his face. His bones were bent in ways that were not normal. Even I felt queasy looking at it because he was kinda innocent.

"MY HAIR! Maritrash just you wait, my Daddy will ruin your life!" Chloe shouts, but I don't understand.

"All you care about is yourself and your stupid life! Are you seriously so damn selfish that you would complain about your hair and your fucking clothes?! And you think people actually like you when really people hate you because you are a total bitch! No one wants to be friends with you except for Sabrina but that's because she's stupid and has low standards. You are literally the worst and I'm going to finally give you a taste of your own medicine. I wish for you to burn in Hell." Starlight says while glaring and walking towards Chloe who tries backing away. Eventually she gets tired of trying to get out of her chair.

"There is no one who can help you now. If anyone tries they'll get a worse punishment than what she has planned." I whisper.

I stare on and watch.

~~~Adrien's POV~~~

"Plagg, hold on buddy. I'm almost there. I see the sign." I say panicked.

"Adrien, you must hurry. It's really important I not fall into a coma." he says in a small voice.

I start to run faster and reach the door and open the door with so much force the clerk looks at me with a annoyed look.

"Sorry. Where's the Camembert at?" I ask apologetic.

They point toward the corner. I rush over and ask how many rolls I needed for Plagg.

"I need as much as possible. Maybe the entire stock." he says voice weaker.

"Alright. I'll get the entire stock."

I grab all I could carry and rush toward the cash register. The clerk looks at me in shock and disbelief.

"My uncle loves this stuff. I'm also buying the entire stock you have for this month." 

The clerk just looks at me with this look that says 'you're kidding me right?'.

"I don't know if we'll be able to give you the entire stock but I can ask. What's your name?" he asks.

"Adrien Agreste."

His face automatically starts calling people to come get all the Camembert and pack it up and send to the Agreste household.

"All your orders are all payed for Mr. Agreste."

"I wouldn't mind paying. Here is few dollars." (He gave like $200 dollars.)

I ran out before he replied and found my hiding spot and laid Plagg on top of the wheel of the stinky cheese. He doesn't move at first but then I heard him sniffing the cheese. I let myself smile a little.

"Thank you kid. But I won't be able to transform for at least 2 days. I'm sorry, but you need to formulate a plan on how to take Starlight down. It is really important that you do it within the week. She could cause an unimaginable amount of chaos and pain. But there is a small problem..." he says.

'What could be so bad that I need to take her down this week?' I think.

"Alright, but how much chaos are we talking about? Like she would just stay in Paris right?" I ask, curious and worried.

Plagg's expression does nothing to help my uneasiness. Then he speaks, "Kid...she could destroy the world. I don't think even Hawkmoth could take her power away. She was hurting for quite a while, so much so that she turned and kill people that hurt her. What do you think she'll do if someone says something wrong to her?"

I'm frozen in shock when I'm broken out of my trance and hear a bloodcurdling scream come from the way the school is at. 

'What is Marinette doing to make them scream so bad?'

"I can't transform so I can't exactly go to the school and fight her again. What do you suggest we do Plagg?" I ask exasperated.

"Let's just go home Adrien. There's nothing we can do until I can transform."

I nod sadly. I turn on my phone to see a few missed calls from Alya and Nino. I see they also sent some texts. I open them up to see Alya's frantic texts telling about the screams she heard from upstairs and how Chat Noir was there and how he got sent flying out of the school and isn't back. Then she goes into a panic about how LadyBug never showed and all the students are trying to leave.

I grimace and I start walking toward my street thinking on how to fix this problem. 

'What made her the worse akuma ever. Is she really that powerful to the point she could destroy the world?' I think walking silently. 

"Boy! You better hurry and get inside someplace safe. Haven't you heard about that new akuma that is killing people?! Hurry up and find a place!" a old man shouts to me while running out of his store, to get home with his family I assume.

"I'm almost to my house. You just hurry and get home to your family." I say.

He quickly nods and runs the other way. I continue walking towards my house I see in the distance. As I get closer I hear more screams from the school. I look towards it and see a boy dangling in the air high above ground. You can see the terrified expression he wore clearly, before you see something cutting him all around in fast movements. He screams even more and then he slowly falls.

'What made her so violent?! None of the other akuma's were like this. They never got to the point of killing people.' I ask myself with widen eyes.

I couldn't see him after that but then after a couple of minutes I hear him scream one last time before I see blood rise up into the air and over the walls of the school. I hear a distant shout but not loud enough to make out the words or who it was.

"Plagg, how do you suppose I beat her?! She's killing people like a fucking maniac and I'm suppose to go against that?! Where's Ladybug at Plagg?! We need her!" I say screaming, not caring if people are around me. Not like any sane person would be out at this time.

"I can't tell you where she's at Adrien. Tikki will kill me if I tell where she's at." 

"Is that her kwami?" 

He nods before speaking again, "But, we can go to Master Fu, the one who gave your miraculous to you. He must have Tikki." 

I'm shocked, obviously, before asking which way he is. Plagg gives me some instructions on where to go before we finally stop in front of a little tea shop. I give him a incredulous look before knocking on the door. I wait a couple of minutes before someone finally opens the door.

"Hello Adrien. I'm afraid we must talk about this new akuma and how you must stop her before she leaves Paris and France. I know Plagg won't be able to transform since you were thrown away like a rag doll. You must keep a low profile, and I need you to take care of someone. Tikki." he says before motioning to the door frame. I see this floating red thing coming toward me. It has a black dot on her head. She seems to be crying, from what I don't know. 

"Hello Adrien. I'm Tikki, Ladybug's kwami." Tikki says tearfully.

"Hi Tikki. Why are you crying though?" I ask.

"I can't tell you much but it has to do with Ladybug. She won't be joining you in this battle. You'll have to save Marinette by yourself."

"Why won't she be able to help? Isn't she worried that Marinette will get the rest of the world if we don't save her. I can't purify the akumas." I say.

I feel a little pat on my chest so I open my shirt and see Plagg looking at me with a pleading expression. I pull him out and give him a piece of cheese. He gulps it down quickly before turning toward Tikki and opening his arms. She flies toward him so fast she's a blur of red. She starts sobbing uncontrollably.

"It's okay Tikki. We'll get her back, I promise." Plagg says in a soothing tone.

"Get who back? Ladybug or Mari?" I ask confused on who they're talking about. 

"You aren't allowed to know. Come on Tik. Let's go into the other room." he says while picking Tikki up. But as soon he does he falls down. I see a turtle fly over to him. 

"Help me Tikki. He can't fly on his own."

"Thanks Wayzz. You're the best." he says.

"No prob buddy. Let's get you into the living room."

They pick him up and fly toward a doorway. Master Fu clears his throat so I turn my attention back to him. He gives me a look that says he means business. I get a little nervous.

"Adrien. You will have help, but you get to choose who you want. Is there anyone you want to work with?" he asks.

I think about people who I think would be good hero's. I come up with Alya and Nino and a few other people, but they are overseas so they're out of the question.

"Yeah my two friends Alya and Nino. They would be good hero's because they have a good sense of justice." I say with pride about my friends and how good they are.

He nods before saying, "They are very good kids. I believe we can give them a miraculous." 

I ask where Plagg and the other's were. He points towards the same doorway and tells me to turn to my right and walk down the hallway and I'll see them. I nod before doing what he said.

"Plagg, we can't tell him. It will break his heart." Tikki says.

'What will?' I think.

"But Tikki, he's gotta know someday. You should tell her that she hide who she is forever. If we ever see her again."

"Plagg, don't think that way. But Tikki's right. We can't tell that poor boy, he'll be broken to find out at this moment." Wayzz, I think, says.

"You just don't want to face the fact that she'll kill everyone! He'll find out who she is when he's the last one on this damn Earth before she kills him too! YOU KNOW I'M RIGHT THAT'S WHY YOU WON'T TELL HIM WHO SHE IS!" I hear Plagg scream.

I stop in my tracks after hearing that. Are they talking about who Ladybug is and why she isn't here?

"Plagg it's not like that. She make me swear on my heart that I wouldn't tell who she is. I can't tell him. I would lose her trust." says Tikki her voice wavering.

"I think you need to think more about the people in the world rather than a promise you made to her when she was here." he says anger and pain in his voice.

"Plagg. I'll think about it. I'm still in shock okay?"

"Let's quieten down before Adrien does hear."

"Guys. I heard everything. Why were you talking about Ladybug? Is she fine?" I ask worry showing on my face.

I see Wayzz and Plagg sigh before looking away. I look toward Tikki only to heartbroken. I know why she is but why would she be so heartbroken if she'll get to see her again.

"I'll tell you when I feel ready. But for right now just think of a way to get the miraculous's to Alya and Nino. You'll need to hurry though because Starlight has already killed 4 people. We can't let her kill anymore people."

I nod in understanding before going to sit down in a chair. I start forming a plan on how to get to Alya and Nino without being caught by Starlight. I can't believe Hawkmoth created such a violent and deadly akuma. If she's that powerful that I need help, then what can I do with Alya's and Nino's help when she beat me in our first fight, if you can even call that a fight. 

"Adrien, you'll be staying here until we deem it fit for you to go out so you can go home." Master Fu says to me.

I splutter out, "But I can't! My dad will be mad that I'm not home! I have to go home now."

I see Plagg float up in front of my vision. He looks mad.

"Who cares if your dad will be mad at you. Wouldn't he rather have you alive than dead?! If you die he would've lost two of the most important people in his life. Would you want to meet your mom in heaven?! Huh?! You're one the best Chat Noir's I've ever had and I can't lose you like I have them! Do you understand having to watch thousands of people you love for thousands and thousands of years?! It hurts Adrien, so much I wish I could die just so I could see them!" he yells at me. I notice he's crying and it breaks my heart. He is the only one who has shown me love. I feel bad now for thinking about going out during this time. Who cares if my dad does get mad at me for not being home? Wouldn't he rather be happy I'm still alive?

"I'm sorry Plagg. I didn't think about it. I thought I'd be safe even if I did go out. I didn't think about how you would be if I died. I would like to see my mom again but not from dying by an akuma. I'll stay." I say, my voice soft and gentle.

"Good. Now get upstairs, you need a shower." he says wiping off his face.

I give a watery chuckle before getting up and asking where it is. Master Fu shows me the bathroom and the room I'll be staying in.

"Thank you Master Fu." I say with a bow.

"No problem."

I walk into the bathroom and undress and hop in.

'I really hope I can save Marinette and everyone.' I think, tired of today.

~~~Hawkmoth's POV~~~

"I can't believe that little girl! Who the hell does she think she is?! She isn't responding to me, and she made her real self go into a come basically!" I shout out in frustration.

I pace around the room while thinking on ways to stop her. She's definitely the strongest but also the deadliest. 

"Maybe I should just take away her akuma forcefully?" I ask myself out loud. I shake my head to rid the thought. I don't even know if I can take it away. I'd have to ask Nooroo. For now I need to think.

~~~Starlight's POV~~~

I grab Chloe by her throat and float up with her in the sky. She screams at me to let her go but I just give her a sinister smirk. Fear crosses her face for a brief moment before it's covered up by her pride.

"Just let me down you attention seeker! We all know this was just for attention and publicity. Why not just drop the act and continue being the annoying person you are!" she yells at me.

"God your voice is really annoying. Do you still really believe this is a publicity stunt? So all that blood wasn't real? Nor the mutilated body of one of your classmates? Do you actually want to maintain your damn reputation by playing the victim? Do you know the pain you caused Marinette? You almost pushed her over the edge, but those girls helped you finish the job. Were you hoping she would fucking die?! Huh you selfish, bratty, stuck-up bitch?!" I scream at her, tightening my hold on her neck with each word I said.

She was gasping for breath so I gave it to her. I let her body fall from a 100 ft. drop. I relished in her sweet terrified screams. They satisfied me. I started feeling a nudge in the back of mind. I could feel Hawkmoth trying to reach me but he was just so damn annoying asking for the miraculous and what not. Why does he need them anyway? I don't even know they look like.

'Hey Marinette. How are you feeling seeing everyone you know and love being killed off one by one? Do you feel powerless? Do you feel useless?' I ask her.

'....' is all I get return.

'Oh right. I forgot you don't want to talk to me because you know I'm right. Well as long as you acknowledge it, I'll be fine even if you don't talk to me.' 

"Adriana, bring me the shortest person here. I start small then I'll start my way up. But I'll save her closest friends for last."

She nods before walking over to Mylène. She starts shifting in her seat, which is cute because she knows what's coming for her. She knows that she'll be killed and there is nothing and no one who can save her. I smile before melting her chair so she can be brought over. Adriana drags her because she tries running.

'What a moron. Doesn't she know she'll get a worse punishment if she tries to leave?'

"Here you go. Do you want her in the same spot he was in?" she asks me.

I shake my head before saying, "I want her where there isn't blood yet. Maybe over in that corner? It doesn't have blood."

I start walking over that way and see Adriana start to drag her. She is so slow so I just pick her up on a small stream of stars. I see Adriana's and Mylène's shocked faces. I finally get over to the spot and tell Adriana to back up a few feet. 

"You know you did wrong right? Do you?" 

"I don't but please spare me Starlight. I have to take care of my family." she asks with tears rolling down her face.

"Oh. In that case I'll let you live. Go on, you can leave." I say with fake pity and understanding.

She starts to turn away and gets a few feet away towards the door and I chuckle. She starts floating in the air before I make a whip out of stars and space rocks. I grab her ankle with it and throw her up in the air before slamming her into the ground. 

"Did you actually believe I would let you leave on such a flimsy excuse like that? 'I have to take care of my family'?" I ask in a mocking tone.

She whimpers in pain and tries to move but screams. I give a cold smile before I slowly drag her toward me. When she finally reaches me I lean down and whisper in her ear, "You will never be able to get away from your fears."

She starts to sob but screams in pain. I hear Adriana mumble to my right.

"What was that Adriana?"

She looks up at me with an unreadable expression. Is she going to go against me? Doesn't she know that's a lost cause?

"I was just thinking about how we should kill the others. I must've been thinking out loud." she says with a nervous chuckle. I narrow my eyes at her before turning back to my target. I see her cowering in her seat and it's so satisfying. 

"Are you ready to become a star?" I ask her, fear clear across her face. She just cries out in pain and fear.

I make little stars form in sky that is really pretty, but when they hit you they cause unimaginable pain. I also make streams of purple and pink swirl around them. Everyone is captivated by the beauty, even Mylène is staring in awe. I roll my eyes because she isn't crying anymore. She's still whimpering though.

"Mylène, would you like to see them up close?" I ask her in a fake soft tone.

She nods her head so I answer with, "Are you sure? Because if you are I can help make it happen."

She nods before turning to face me. Her face changes from awe to fear. I give a cold smirk before laughing. 

"Since you want to I'll help." I say making my whip grab her midsection before lifting her in the air. She starts screaming but it's really annoying. 

"I don't want to hear your screams anymore. I could handle them before but now they're just now." I say making my whip wrap itself around her neck and mouth. Her screams are now muffled but the noise is still annoying so I make the whip tighten on her neck. She starts to move her hands toward the part around her neck but when she touches it her hands turn blood red.

"Mylène! LET HER GO! SHE'LL DIE!" Ivan yells.

I look over at him to yell at him, "Can't you see that's the whole point I'm doing this to you all? I want to do this. Marinette might've not wanted to but she isn't here anymore."

His face gets red with anger and it just agitates me even more. I moveMylène up faster to the stars. When her hair reaches the first star it sends a shock of electricity through her body. Her body starts convulsing violently. I unwrap her from my whip so the stream can carry her throughout the other stars, each one with a more painful experience. The second star makes her feel like she's being bitten by a thousand fire ants, while the third makes her feel like she's on fire, the fourth making her makes her turn blue with frostbite. And finally, the last one. When she reaches it, she burst into flames. This time her screams make me smile with satisfaction. 

"How could you?! Do you actually believe you'll get away with this?! Ladybug and Chat Noir will defeat you and bring back our friend Marinette!" Alya shouts.

"You know something? You're really annoying always talking about Ladybug and Chat Noir. What makes them so great if they can't even keep the citizens of Paris happy so they won't be akumatized? How can you put them up on a pedestal so high that when you find one little flaw you'll let them crash and burn? You all are truly stupid. How can you expect them to save you when you're already gone?" I rant, thinking about how naive these people are. That isn't how the real world works.

"They will save us! You know nothing about them, Marinette does. How could you know anything about them?" Alya yells.

My face scrunches up in rage.

"You don't think I know?! I can access her memories if I want to! HOW DO YOU THINK YOU KNOW WHAT I KNOW?! YOU AREN'T IN MY FUCKING HEAD ARE YOU?!" I scream enraged.

I see Alya deflate, and everyone start to whimper in sadness. I sigh to calm myself down.

"Anyway, you'll all be staying here in the classrooms. You can choose one person to share a room with. So hurry up and partner up. You have one minute." 

Everyone quickly scrambles around rushing to get a partner. I see Alya and Nino pair up.

'Of course they would pair up.'

Adriana has been quiet the entire time so I turn to face her. She looks like she's about to be sick. I narrow my eyes thinking maybe she isn't cut out for all this. I walk over to her and as I open my mouth to speak she does instead.

"May I go to the bathroom? Please?" she asks with uneasiness in her eyes.

"Sure, but be sure to hurry back. You'll be staying here with us too. You even get your own room! However, I am going to lock your door. I'm not just doing it to you. I'm doing it to everyone to ensure no one will leave."

Her eyes widen but then she runs off towards the bathrooms. I roll my eyes thinking about how I'll convince her to stop being so childish. So what if I kill everyone in horrible ways? People die like that all the time.

"Alright, is everyone ready to see your rooms?" 

They start following me upstairs like frightened little children. I mean they should be frightened but they could least show some pride and hide it.

"Alright this classroom is for Max and Kim." We continue walking and I call of all the pairs and they rush into their rooms before I lock them with a star chain. When we reach to the last pair, Alya and Nino, I say that they won't be in a classroom. 

"You'll be staying in the Principle's office. I want to make sure you can't leave easily if you try to. I doubt you'll be able to leave but I want to be sure you can't. Anyway, hurry up and rush in there. I need to lock up before I sleep. Killing takes a lot out of people y'know?"

They nod before running in and slamming and locking the door from the inside. When they lock that door, I reinforce it as I wrap the chain around it three times. I breathe a sigh of relief knowing I can finally get some sleep. Akumas can get tired too.

"Starlight! Where am I sleeping?" Adriana asks from the bottom of the steps.

I motion for her to follow me as I lead her to her room.

"You'll be staying in here. Now, don't be mad. This is last place someone could sleep in."

She nods as she look around. She is staying in the teacher's lounge.

"Ah, before I go in, can I ask you a question?"

I nod, wanting to know what she's asking.

"Can you um maybe not make me watch all of your killings? I mean it's not that I--".

I cut her off with a frown, "I'm not making you watch. You choose to watch. Don't go blaming me if you have such a weak stomach. Do you not want a weak stomach anymore? Because if so I can rip it out for you."

She shakes her head violently.

"I didn't mean it that way! I just meant that maybe--".

"I get what you mean. Just go in and sleep. We'll talk more in the morning." I say as I shut her in and lock the door. I start walking to the library since that's where I'm staying.

"Maybe I should just kill her off. She's useless, and weak, and she's holding me back! Maybe they liked at first and then figured out how annoying and needy she was. I sigh before plopping down on one of the chairs. 

'Should I make me a bed? I could use some clouds mixed with stardust.' I nod my head before getting started on making me some clouds. Once they're finished I blow on some of the glitter that's on me and it falls on them softly. They mix with it and turns them into a nice shade of orange. 

'This is nice. Finally a time of peace and quiet. What should I do to the others tomorrow?' I think as I fall asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey there guys! This was one of the longest chapters I've ever written. Over 6,000 words! This took me 5 days to complete. I was determined to finish it before my next week of school. I think it turned out well but I didn't feel satisfied enough with the death scene of the boy. I feel like I could've made it more gory. If it was too gory though just let me know and next time I will put a warning before the scene. The death scenes will just even gorier as the chapters progress. I hope you enjoyed the chapter though, even if it was to long. Anyway's bye my peeps! 

~BeeBug~


	4. NOT A CHAPTER

Okay everyone. The reason I haven't posted at all is because I'm currently working on chapter that is 20,000 words! Just for you guys. And since it is 20,000 words, it has taken almost what...3 or 4 months? I'm not sure. But y'all are welcome, so don't be hating on me for not posting because if you do, I won't post at all because I'll delete it. But yes my children, just wait a little longer and you will have your chapter. Oh, and happy reading that shit because it's gonna be long as fuck. Love y'all and goodbye!


	5. What's Going On?!

Alright everyone. Now this is very important. There are some gory parts to this story, which will make me look and seem like a fucking psychopath. I have put trigger warnings before every single part. If you do not like too much gore then please skip it. I have one part of the story that is insanely gory you'll probably be grossed out so much you'll skip the rest. But as usual, please vote on it and enjoy this chapter. And keep in mind that this chapter is over 20,000 words which makes it super fucking long to read. Please don't hate me for it. It's currently over 2 or 3 hours to read? Anyway, this is the word count: 20,122.

~~~Alya's POV~~~

After seeing my best friend turn into an akuma, hear her kill those girls, see her kill that poor boy and Chloe, I wasn't feeling very happy. I was more angry than anything. And she even let the Adriana girl live even though she was friends with those girls! When she told us to pair up me and Nino automatically paired up. We got the principles office so it wouldn't be easy to get out. I can't believe she could look so terrifying since she was so sweet. And where was Adrien? Did she put him in a room all by himself? Does she have him locked up in someplace, chained up to a wall? OH MY GOD, SHE COULD'VE KILLED HIM! 

"Nino, do you think she killed Adrien?! What if she did?! We haven't seen him all day so it could be possible!" I shout out of fear and worry for our friend.

"Nah. Even if Starlight wanted to, I think Marinette would stop her." he says with a little doubt showing on his face.

I shake my head while saying, "But Nino! Don't you think she would've stopped her from killing all the others?! She didn't even try to stop her! What makes you think she would try to stop her from killing Adrien?!" 

He looks at me with sadness swimming in his eyes. He opens his mouth before he closes it and looks down as tears start to fall.

"I'm sorry babe. It's just I-I don't know what to do. She was the sweetest, next to Rose. She would've never killed anything, not even a fly!"

He looks up at me and says it's fine. I walk over and sit beside him then I wrap my arms around him while he does the same. We just sit there and think over the day. After of what seems hours, we finally decide to look for a place to sleep in there. As we get up we hear a knocking coming from the window. We freeze and look over toward it to see 2 floating things holding boxes. My eyes widen and I walk over and open the window a bit.

"Hello. I'm Plagg and this is Tikki. We've got you something sent from Chat Noir himself. Don't scream." the little black thing, Plagg, says while floating towards the desk and the red one, Tikki, following close behind. They set the boxes down and turn toward us. Nino is the first one to speak. 

"Oh my god. Alya....what's happening?" 

I just stare on in shock, awe, and curiosity. "What are you?"

"We're kwami's. We are what makes the hero's. Tikki is LadyBug's kwami, however LadyBug will not be joining us in the battle. Anyway, open up the boxes to meet your kwami's. Alya your's is by Tikki. Nino this one is your's."

We look at each other before reaching for the boxes a little worried. We open them and a bright light blinds us temporarily. When the light dies down, we see 2 more kwami's. Mine is a fox, and Nino's is a turtle. I see his jaw drop out of my peripheral vision and I'm sure I don't look any different. I shake my head to speak but before I can, the little floating fox speaks.

"Oh my God! Tikki, Plagg it's been ages!! We've never been called to work with each other unless under serious situations." 

"It is one. Um, we can't really say here though. At least not over here where they can hear. Let's go up to the ceiling." Plagg says. All of the kwami's float up to the ceiling and leave us alone. I turn to Nino and speak to him.

"Nino! Can you believe this? Chat Noir sent us those things! Do you know what this means?! We're going to be hero's!!" I say excited.

"But, how can we be hero's? We aren't cut out for it." he says dejectedly. 

Before I can speak the kwami's-how easy is it to say it now?- come down and the one's that haven't introduced themselves finally turns and speaks to us.

"Hello! I'm Mimi. I'm your kwami and you can turn into the superhero Kitsune! (I feel like Volpina is overused for when Alya is the fox hero) You create illusions and can use your secret power which is Appear. (Honestly I think I'm trying to make it where she says appear and whatever kind of cover they need appears. Though I'm not quite sure how that will work...)"

The fox, Mimi, looked over at the turtle. The turtle turns towards Nino and starts speaking.

"Hello. My name is Wayzz and I will be your kwami Nino. You have the super power Shield. It will let you shield up to 3 people at a time. Your name will be Leonardo. (I was thinking of teenage mutant ninja turtles.) If you have any questions feel free to ask." 

"Are you sure we aren't dreaming?" Nino asks.

"You aren't! I don't think you could dream up someone as cute as me!" Mimi says excitedly. 

"We would really love to stay and talk but we have to go back. We will see you all soon enough though." Tikki says, smiling apologetically. We all nod and say our goodbye's.

"So you both need your sleep because tomorrow will be a big day. Stop talking and lay down. We'll hide somewhere in case she comes in to wake you up." Wayzz says while starting to float toward the rafters. Mimi says goodnight and follows suit.

Me and Nino look at each other before laying down and shutting our eyes, all the while thinking about the things that happened earlier that day.

'We will get you back Mari. I promise.' Alya thinks.

~~~Mari's POV~~~

My limbs feel heavy. Like I'm underwater. I try to open my eyes and when I do all I see is black.

'That's weird. Why's it black?' I think as I look around.

"Oh, you're awake. Good, I have things I want to show you." a voice says.

"Right. I know where I'm at. I'm inside my head in the deepest parts so I won't see all the stuff you're doing. Speaking of which, what have you done to Alya? You know she's my best friend so I'm sure you'll go for her first." I say with my anger rising.

"Don't get your panties in a twist. She's fine. For now anyway. Her and Nino will be the last ones who will go before I go for Hawkmoth and the rest of the world." 

"NO! You can't commit genocide! Can't you see that what you're doing is wrong?!" I yell.

"Why should I? Besides, no one will be able to stop me if they tried. If they tried I would just kill them right then and there." 

"But wait. Won't Hawkmoth take away the akuma if he knows you'll come after him?"

"Oh, him? I got annoyed of him always asking when I'll get the miraculous's and shit, so I just turned off our communication line. I can still feel his emotions though, and boy let me tell you he is infuriated. He'll probably never get you again, but then again he'll be gone so it won't matter. Anyway's, it's been real and all, but I have people to torture and kill. You know, the usual." Starlight says, and I can just feel her smirk though her voice.

"You can't do this forever! Someone will stop you!" I yell knowing she won't care what I have to say. I hear her sinister laugh before she says, "Oh sweetie, you don't know do you? I've already gotten Chat Noir. No one can save you now. Since you are Ladybug you can't really save yourself. In time you'll get tired of fighting me on this and join me. I don't think it will be soon but when we get to Alya and Nino you'll be begging me to not kill them and the only way I won't kill them is if you join me. You can join me before that though. Can't promise I won't kill the others, however I will promise to not kill Alya and Nino."

"I don't trust you. I don't want to join you. You'll be stopped before you can kill everyone off! Chat Noir will stop you and save me!" I shout.

"Whatever. Bye now."

"WAIT!" I yell, but she's already gone.

'Why me?' I think as I cry myself back to sleep.

~~~Adrien's POV~~~

'This sucks. Not being able to go and help save Mari, but where Starlight took me out in one hit I have to wait on Plagg to finish recharging so we can fight.' I think as I walk aimlessly around Master Fu's house. 'How am I going to save her when the psychopath of an akuma is in her! I don't know I'll be able to help her...'

"Adrien. You know, you can't doubt yourself or you won't be able to do much in life. You never know what will happen in the future so you can't think negatively. All things bad must come to and end so good can bloom where it stopped." Master Fu said from behind me. I jump and turn around about to ask how I didn't hear him walk up behind me he beat me to it.

"It's all part of being a hero. Stealth is a very good trait to have." he says with a smile.

I nod and follow him to the living room. We sit down in silence and just stay there until we hear talking coming from the hallway.

"Plagg I already told you, we can't do that and you know it! If you want to go scope out the school tomorrow, you'll do it alone." Tikki says.

"But Tikki! It would be a good way to get info on Starlight! Come on!" Plagg says as they come through the door. 

"What are you two talking about? What do you mean by scoping the school? What if she saw you?" I question.

"Plagg wants to go scope the school to get more info on Starlight but I keep telling him it's too dangerous. He just won't listen!" Tikki shouts in exasperation.

"But it's a good idea! She can't do anything to us if she can't see us. Besides its not like Adrien will transform into Chat, I'm still catching up on the lost energy." Plagg says.

"You want to do what?! Are you crazy Plagg?!" I shout. 

"It's a dangerous quest Plagg. Maybe you shouldn't go during the day. Go at night under the help of the darkness." Master Fu says calmly.

I look over at him in disbelief and I see a blur go toward him. After it stopping I see Plagg sitting there hugging Master Fu on the cheek.

"But-" I start but don't get to finish.

"I know what you're going to say Adrien but it's fine. They've had situations like these before. Albeit with a less violent akumatized person but still. Don't worry about them, they can handle themselves." he says while smiling.

I hesitate before nodding and looking toward the TV to see the news on.

"Most Violent Akuma Hawkmoth Has Created Yet! We are outside Collège Françoise Dupont and we are warning everyone out there to stay inside their homes to stay safe from harm. If there is any need for an evacuation, we will tell you so. But, for everyone who wishes to know who this latest akuma is, it is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, a 15 year old girl who has lived here her whole life. We don't know what has caused her to be akumatized, however we do know that she is very violent and deadly. So far she has killed 7 young people, 3 of which who have been her classmates for years and 4 of them were exchange students. One of the victims was Mayor Bourgeois's daughter, Chloe Bourgeois. We don't know the motives behind her attacks but we can assume they are not nice or friendly. There will be more to come after the break. Stay tuned for more." 

We just sit there in silence before I raise from where I was sitting and go upstairs to sit and think. While I'm laying there I feel my eyelids getting heavier and heavier before finally, I see nothing but darkness.

"Adrien! Adrien!" I hear from somewhere around me.

"Adrien, come on. Wake up, I need to tell you something important you silly kitty." the voice giggles. After the giggles stop I open my eyes only to shut them against the sunlight. 

'Wait..it was nighttime not even 5 minutes ago?' I think confused.

"Are you just going to sit on the ground you lazy kitty?" the voice I've been hearing is Marinette.

"Mari?" I ask as I turn around, noticing we're in the middle of the street with the sun shining and no noise except for distant voices.

"The one and only, at your service." she says giggling as she bows. When she raises back up I feel my breath catch. She looked stunning. Her hair was down with a pink and white flower crown atop her head. Her dress was like the sunset during summer. Going from a orange, yellow, pink and then a purple. It was absolutely gorgeous on her. She looked like a goddess that was gracing me with her presence. Her face was glowing, with her fair skin with her cute little freckles showing. She wore a small but soft smile while her eyes were warm and inviting.

"Are you going to just stare at me all this time we have?" she asks as she giggles. 

I stand up and look her in the eye and notice something different. 

"Mari, are you really here?" I ask.

"Haha, of course I am. Why wouldn't I be here?" she asks but something feels off about her response.

"Come. I have something to show you." she says and she turns and starts walking down the street towards our school.

'What...But it looks perfect.' I think as I walk in the gates.

"Adrien?" 

"Yes?" I answer.

"How do you expect to save me and everyone else if you let your guard down?" she asks.

!!!TRIGGER WARNING!!! IF NO ONE LIKES SO MUCH GORE THEN PLEASE SKIP THIS PART!!!

I turn to ask her what she meant but my voice is caught in my throat. What I saw was not Marinette. She looked as if she was a ghost that died in a blast. Her hair was all over the place, her regular clothes she wore were ripped and shredded. Her face was cut in many places with blood pouring out of her mouth, ears, and one of her eyes were missing. She started toward me but I stepped back with every step she took forward. She stopped walking and motioned around the courtyard and after a moments hesitation, I turned and looked. Bodies. Everywhere. Laying on the ground, on the stairs, some on the roof and second floor. I see Starlight standing there in the midst of it all and she's holding Adriana by the neck and saying, "It was nice with having someone around to talk to, but now I don't need you. I have the world ahead of me and you are just dragging me down. I hope you like the skies because you're going to be living there once I dismember you. Don't worry, I'll make sure they shine nice and bright." she says with a maniac look in her eyes that shows how insane she truly is. I hear shuffling from my right and look back to see dead Marinette standing closer than she was.

"Adrien, you shouldn't think you can beat her. There isn't a way to beat her. You are going to be like everyone else. Dead. You'll either look like me or the ones that look like they're sleeping. Just give up now." Marinette said with a look that was serious. I shake my head and open my mouth.

"I will beat her, and I'll save you! I promise!" I shout at her.

She just smiles at me before saying, "Too late. You've already lost." Then she turns and looks toward something before turning all the way and walking off. I look over at where she looked and see Starlight standing right next to me. I scream as I turn to run, but before I can even start, Starlight drags me toward her and whispers, "She'll be so sad to see her beloved be killed. But I love sadness so, oh well. It was nice knowing you, Adrien." 

After she says that she kisses me before I feel the earth beneath my feet give way and I start falling. I can see hundreds upon hundreds of dead people clawing, hissing, and screaming at me. I look all around and suddenly I stop. I look at the person closest to me and notice a familiar pair of headphones. 

"Nino..." I whisper.

Said person turns and has the most ghastly face I've ever seen on him before. His face is sunken and pale, lips chapped and busted, nose broken, little glass shards in his eyes. It was terrifying to see on your best friend. 

"Adrien. How could you man? Why did you leave while we needed help? Were we not important enough to you to live?" he asks while moving toward me. The closer he gets I move back until I can no longer move. I look around to see Alya and Chloe floating behind me. Chloe's hair was covered in blood and her jaw was barely hanging on. One of her eyes were missing and all of her clothes were torn to shreds and her makeup was all over her face. My childhood friend...she looks like a monster. And Alya....part of her glasses are stuck in her eyes and her phone was right by her ear but it wasn't being held. It was molded into her face and had red blisters around it oozing out puss and blood. Her fingers were all bones except for two. She was looking at me with the one working eye and started speaking in sync with Chloe and Nino.

"Adrien, you are horrible. Now that you're here you can't get away again. Everyone in this school must die. Including you."

I look at them in horror and couldn't believe that these were all my friends from school. Alya was feisty and nice, while Nino was chill and laid back. Chloe was....Chloe. She was mean and stuff but still, she was my childhood friend. They start grabbing at my clothes and pulling on them. Before they get too far, I suddenly see the ceiling of Master Fu's guest room. I'm sweating hard and I know why.

!!!END HERE!!! YOU HAVE SKIPPED THE PART, PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ THE CHAPTER!!

"What was that? Was it a warning?" I ask myself as I start to get up. I shake my head and go out to head downstairs. When I reach the bottom of the stairs and see Master Fu there watching the news. I walk into the room and he looks at me.

"What happened? You're sweating an awful lot for just sleeping an hour." 

"I..I had a.....dream." I say with hesitation. He just hums in response before patting the space next to him. I sit down next to him and after a few seconds I turn to him and spill everything. How Marinette looked like a goddess and how she was teasing me, to where we're at the school and there's bodies everywhere. Laying down, strung up, you name it. I told him that Starlight killed everyone and was killing Adriana. Then I told him about the hole I went in. 

".....Nino, Alya, and Chloe were there. Their faces were mutilated, skin missing, blood everywhere. It was terrible to see. Before they could finish with me, I woke up and came down. Now we're here." I finish, breathing hard.

He doesn't answer for a few minutes, but when he does, it upsets me.

"You need to wait a little while longer. That way you can come up with a plan with your friends."

"We can't wait any longer! The longer we wait, the more time she has to kill off everyone else in the school!" I shout.

"Calm young one. We must not lose ourselves in the wraps of anger." he says with a serene face.

I calm down, but that does nothing to stop me from crying. Hard. I always thought Mari would be protected from the dark influences of Hawkmoth. I found out even the happiest can be turned without knowing. I cry even harder thinking of all the fun stuff we did as a group. She always brought us snacks, always included us in her activities when she needed to work. She was just perfect. We need her. I need her!

"Adrien. You should get a glass of warm milk and go back to bed. You're gonna need your rest for the days to come." Master Fu says quietly. I nod and give him a watery smile before standing. I turn toward the kitchen and get a glass and the milk, then I pour the milk, open the microwave, heat it, then drink. When I finish, I rinse the cup out and head towards the stairs. I reach the top and look down the halls before going to my room. I open the door, walk in, shut the door, and lay down. I close my eyes to try and sleep, but my brain won't let me, thinking about the nightmare I had. What if I have more? What if they won't let me sleep? What if I can't beat Starlight? I need Ladybug here! 

"She'd know what to do..." I say while closing my eyes and letting my thoughts run wild.

~~~at 7 in the morning~~~

~~~Starlight's POV~~~

'Ugh, I can hear them shouting about them being hungry...Can't they shut up?' I think, waking up. I sit up and stretch til my limbs pop. I stand and go out of the library then turn toward the "dorms" of everyone.

"Alright. I'm going to get some food set up, I'll come back, let you out, we'll go eat and then, you'll go work. I'm not going to make you work til you drop dead. I want to be the one to kill you. Ok everyone, get dressed and ready. Breakfast will be served in 10 minutes."

'I wonder if Adriana will tell me what she was mumbling about yesterday?' 

I go into the lunchroom and fix the food. It looks very pretty and should taste good since she grew up in a bakery her whole life. I taste one just to be sure, and oh mon Dieu were they good. Right, the kids. Can't have them dying on me, now can we? I form a barrier showing them the way to the stairs and food. I let the chains off the door handles and they come out. 

"What is this...?" is going all around. I smile, proud with myself.

"WELCOME! Please make your way to a table and you will be served shortly." I said through a megaphone made from supernovas. I see Adriana just hanging around and I shout her name. She turns toward me before walking over hesitantly. 

'Hesitation? Something's not right here.' I think with a frown across my face. 

"Yes Starlight?" she asks.

"Go serve the food. Only to the left side though. I'll do the right side." I say before she nods and turns.

"Of course. I'm just a little servant, aren't I?" I hear, but it's just a mumble. So that's how she thinks I treat her? She should be grateful I spared her fucking life when I didn't have to! I shake my head and pass out the food before grabbing my own food. 

'Later today will be fun. I'll get to kill three people instead of just two.'

~~~Alya's POV~~~

We got woken up by tons of people groaning about how hungry they are and how they want out. I groan as I sit up and notice Mimi laying next to me. I smile and get up, stretch, then walk around some before I hear rustling behind me. I turn and see Nino getting up, yawning.

"Morning sleepyhead. Good sleep?" I ask.

He looks at me incredulously before shaking his head and standing.

"If you count weird dreams and nightmares good sleep, then yeah." 

We talk for a couple of more minutes before we hear a clanking before a thud. We look at each other before we walk toward the door. Nino leans his ear against the door before turning and saying, "We're allowed to be out. To eat, then work. We better hurry to get dressed since we slept through that announcement." I nod in response and set off getting ready since I brought my gym clothes.

After we finished, we go out and see this barrier from the halls and railing. 

"Making sure we can't get out?" I ask as I turn my head. He just shrugs. 

We continue walking and get down where everyone else is and stand in awe. There is tons of food I've seen Marinette and her mom make, napkins, just everything. It looked like a real bakery. 

"Now that everyone is here, I have an announcement. I will be killing more than two people today! Aren't you all happy!" Starlight says with a crazy smile on her face, but she has something else in her eyes, something mischievous like she has something planned.

"Anyway, who wants to clean the stairs and rails? I need two people for the job," when she says that we see Alix and Kim raise their hands, and then she continues on, "Okay, now the halls? The courtyard? The classrooms? Then all that's left is who's making lunch and dinner."

Everyone looks over at me and Nino before I widen my eyes and reply, "Oh no. I can't make food for everyone! Just because my mom is a chef for the mayor's hotel doesn't mean I can cook. I mean I can, but still!"

She lowers her head before speaking in a low cold voice, "Are you sure you really want to do that? I won't make you all food except for breakfast. So you better just do it before I change my mind and kill you."

Her voice sends shivers down my spine and Nino leans towards my ear and whispers, "Alya, I think we should. We can't exactly die right now, remember?"

I look down at the floor thinking about how I really can't die now. I have to help save Mari. After thinking for a minute or two I raise my head and answer, "I'll cook for everyone."

Everyone sighs in relief before walking past me to get to work on the stuff they have to, all thanking me as they walk past. I smile and say that they're welcome. 

"Alright," Starlight starts, "now that everyone is starting to work, let me show you the stuff you'll be using for lunch. I hope you are as good as your mom. I remember her food still." When she finishes she realizes what she had said and starts screeching in anger. 

"Stop fighting me you stupid bitch! This is my body now and there is nothing you can do to get it back!" 

We look at her in surprise, both of us thinking, 'Was that really...Mari?'

She looks at Adriana and yells at her, "Go get Rose! I don't care who you bring along with her!" Just as Adriana turns around, we see Starlight's eyes turn black before returning to normal. Me and Nino share a look of fear before we walk down to the courtyard and Starlight sees us and speaks, "I'm glad you're here. We're about to have the daily killing. Go ahead and have a seat. I made comfortable chairs for y'all." We nod our heads and walk over to a seat and sit down. When we turn to speak to each other we hear Rose screaming out, "I don't want to die yet!! Please spare me! I'll do whatever you want, just please don't kill me!" 

When they turn the corner, we see Rose crying waterfalls. Her face is absolutely devastating. My heart aches for her. I start to stand up to go toward her, but I find out we're glued to the chair. I look down in shock, thinking we wouldn't be glued down anymore. I look over at who else was brought and see Max. He looks as if he already died inside, knowing he won't see anyone else before he dies. But we don't see anyone else come through the door so we are shocked to see her glue Adriana up against the wall. Apparently Adriana wasn't expecting this so she screams.

"What the hell are you doing?! What is this?! Let me go!!"

"This is for being ungrateful. Do you really think this would've worked? You're just dragging me down. Always mumbling about some shit or another, saying how I don't treat you right, or how I treat you like a slave. You should be thankful that I didn't kill your sorry ass. 'Oh, Adriana, stop it.' 'Ok Nikki.' What kind of pathetic person just lets someone treat them like some kind of fucking dog! You don't deserve the life I'm giving you right now!" Starlight screams at her. She looks back at her with tears rolling down her cheeks, her lip quivering. 

"Stop fucking crying! I can see why Nikki and them treated you like shit! You're so fucking annoying, I should kill you first but I am going to stick to my plans. I have things planned for you." she says before turning towards Rose and Max. Starlight screams for the fact that no one else came. She makes a few cameras, out of what I don't know. She sends them around the school and finds Kim and Alix at the back stairs laying down talking. She speaks through something attached to the camera and they jump out of their skins. 

"Get your asses to the courtyard now! I have something I wish to share with everyone!"

They automatically start scrambling to get up before running towards the courtyard, the camera following them the entire way. When they make it there, they are pushed into a seat and sees Rose crying, Max looking defeated, and Adriana fuming.

"What's happening?" Alix asks.

"Rose, Max, and Adriana are getting killed. They're the three people." Ivan answers.

"I guess that's why Adriana looks mad. Why is she getting offed?" Kim asks.

"Apparently she's been saying shit about Starlight and she got mad." I explain.

"Anyone would, wouldn't they?" Kim raises his eyebrows as he tilts his head.

We nod our heads before the rest of the kids come through the doors. They all look scared, hoping they weren't the ones getting offed, and when they saw it was Rose, Max, and Adriana they all sighed in relief. 

"Hurry up my children. We can't waste anymore time than we already have. Go find a seat to sit in. Then get ready for the show." Starlight says with a excited smile. Everyone nods and walks faster to a seat before she gets mad.

"Alright. Rose, would you come here please? I want you to choose the way you die. I'll be considerate to you two before I move to her. Hurry over before I change my mind."

Rose rushes over and says with a fallen expression, "I guess maybe just in my sleep. I don't want to die just yet." Tears start to fall over her cheeks before Starlight replies, "Okay. Very plain but I'll allow it. But just for you since you were always so sweet to everyone," she pauses before saying, "however, I don't know why. I normally wouldn't do this but....I'm confused. But you will be taken by one of my asteroid belts to a room that no one will find."

Everyone stares in shock at Starlight since she was allowing Rose to die in a non-painful way. When she gets done sending Rose off she turns back to us with the warmness in her face is gone. Now all that's left is cold eyes and sadistic smile. 

"Now, Max come here. I will let you choose, but you may not choose something close to what Rose chose. So, since you're a gamer, would you like to die in a game?" 

Max seems to be considering it before answering, "I'll do it. But do I get to choose which game?" She nods and he continues, "Alright, I choose Monster Hunter: World."

When he mentioned the game, Starlight's eyes lit up in recognition. 

"Really?! It's been awhile since I've last pla-" she starts before she abruptly stops. She shakes her head before continuing, "I'm sorry. I lost control for a second. But it won't happen again, so get ready."

After she finishes, she creates a giant game screen and transports Max in it.

!!!KIND OF A TRIGGER?!!!

"Are you ready Max? Cause the last game you'll ever play is right here!" she shouts.

"Bring it. I can do this." 

She smiles at this and starts the game on easy. After a few levels, he's scratched up but nothing too bad, she ups the difficulty to medium. He finishes the rest of those levels but breaks his arm and hand. She starts laughing saying, "Do you want to quit? Because if you quit then you'll automatically die!" He shakes his head and tells her to continue with the difficulties. She shrugs as she changes it to hard. 

"If you survive this, I can guarantee you won't the next difficulty." He ignores her and continues and ends the levels with his life bar dangerously low. When the next level starts he barely misses the giant claw that slams down where he was. He hides underneath a rock, but Starlight just clicks her tongue. "The monsters on this difficulty are really smart, so be careful about your hiding places. How long do you think you'll last before you finally die?"

He's breathing hard and his eyes have pure fear in them. We all shout out to 'Watch out!' but we're too late. We see Max get picked up by this huge monster that just looks terrifying.

"NO! No no no no! Please Starlight, just spare me?!" he begs.

"Nope~ I can't spare anyone in this school." she says while smiling sweetly. 

After she gets done saying that, we all see him get eaten. His screams are horrible but they don't last long before he's fully gone.

!!!END OF WARNING!!!

Starlight sighs and turns to us, "Well. That was fun. Now time to get rid of this before they get out." 

She waves her hand and the screen disappears. We stare at her and she tilts her head, asking us, "What are y'all staring at?"

"Just.....how..." I ask.

"Just how? What?"

"Do that! I thought you couldn't do things other than stars." I shout.

She rolls her eyes before saying, "Well, obviously you were wrong. I can do tons of things you don't know about. I can make a giant TV screen so all of Paris can see me. Y'know...that doesn't sound like a bad idea!" Her eyes light up before shining. "Get ready Paris."

She creates this giant camera that points at her then there is a giant TV in the sky. She opens her mouth and starts, "Hello people of Paris. I am your brightest star in the world, Starlight. So I want to let you know something important. If you plan on leaving, you can't! I put a barrier up last night because only a few people got out, but I'm making sure it won't happen again. I will start with the children, teens, adults, and finally the elders. So get comfy because you aren't leaving. Ever. Chat Noir and Ladybug, I hope you're ready for the fight. Because I will win, and when I do, I won't show mercy." When she finishes she pans the camera over toward us before saying, "Also, your children are here. There's Alya, Nino, Juleka, Ivan, and etc. So far I've killed off 8 people. I've also shot Chat Noir into the Parisian skyline. No idea where he landed, but I don't care. He'll be back. Anyway, it was great talking to you but, I really must be going. Remember. You can't leave even if you tried." She ends with a chilling smile before the screen goes black. She then turns to us.

"Alrighty then. Now, where was I? Right! Adriana dear, are you ready?" she asks turning towards Adriana.

"No! Let me go! YOU ARE A CRAZY FUCKING PSYCHO BITCH! NO WONDER EVERYONE IS AFRAID OF YOU!" Adriana screams.

"Do you think I care what they think? I already know what they think of me and I'm happy they're scared of me. That's the whole point, didn't you know?"

"Just let me go!"

Starlight puts her finger on her chin making it look like she's thinking. She burst out laughing when she finishes "thinking". 

"Now why would I? It wouldn't be very smart of me to let you free. You'd just try to run." she says while looking at Adriana. Adriana is now crying with snot coming out of her nose, her makeup spreading all over her face. She looked absolutely terrified. 

!!!!HUGE FUCKING MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING!!! THIS IS THE GORIEST PART OF THE STORY SO FAR, SO PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION OR SKIP IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ THE GORE!!!!

"Oh shut the hell up. You're the one who brought this on your own. You kept saying how I was just treating you as a slave. You should be grateful! I didn't have to spare your useless, fucking life but I did it anyways! You don't get to think that way about me, you'll be joining Nikki and the others. I hope you get ready because I'm going to make this death painful as hell." she says while walking towards her, all the time her eyes changing from purple, black, dark blue, and finally white. With every color change to wind picked up, pieces of rocks flying around, pieces of the railing being ripped off the walkway. Everything was flying around Starlight and Adriana, creating a dust cloud around them to where we can't see them. All we hear is bloodcurdling screams and start seeing blood spraying in the air. Bones start flying towards us all shattered and crushed. Then we see both of them raising up in the air. Starlight holding Adriana by her neck, her other hand holding a star that she then puts on Adriana's leg. Adriana starts crying even harder, and then we all notice it. Her arm is missing. The star is moving agonizingly slow. She screams and is begging for forgiveness. Starlight just gives a dark chuckle that sends shivers down all of our spines.

"Really? You want me to stop? So you can just back stab me? I don't think so."

Before Adriana can speak Starlight says, "Don't talk. I can't stand to hear your voice anymore. It's bothering." 

Adriana starts screaming as the star moves higher and higher. It's already halfway up her entire body. It starts making patterns on her stomach. She just continues screaming before Starlight shoves this blinding sphere in her mouth. Adriana's mouth starts to melt. It was gruesome. People were screaming at her to stop, but she couldn't hear us. It just got worse as her eyes began to run down her face. No one could move anymore. Everyone stopped screaming in horror after seeing her eyes. Our mouths were hanging open, screams caught in our throats before eventually Starlight takes the sphere out of mouth and lets Adriana speak with what little mouth she had left. 

"Ple....please stop." she whispers her eyes acting as her tears.

"But where would the fun be in that? I like this. It's all fun and games for me, and I'm always the winner. No one can beat me. Not even you Chat Noir." she says as she turns at the last part. We all look up and sure enough, Chat Noir is there standing on top of the roof.

"I'm sorry to inform you, but I will beat you and get my Princess back. You will fall and we will have our friend back." he says with confidence.

Starlight just chuckles as she grabs the star and digs it deeper into Adriana's leg before she starts moving it up at a faster pace before it finally reaches the base of Adriana's throat. Adriana's screams were horrible to hear, the anguish in them was saddening. Then Starlight speaks, "You know something? All this is," she gestures around, "Is just a game. And you are the cat and I'm the mouse (y'know, like Tom and Jerry. Jerry always wins). And you know what they say, the mouse always wins in the end." When she finishes she jabs the star in her throat and slices her head in half. Her body falls to the ground and Starlight floats down gently before landing delicately on the ground. 

!!!!END OF TRIGGER WARNING! PLEASE CONTINUE ON WITH THE REST OF THE STORY!!!!

"Well? Aren't you going to do something?" she asks, cocking her head to the side.

"Get ready, because I will beat you." Chat snarls.

She just smiles at him before she starts to walk toward him, although he's still on the roof. But not for long because soon enough, he jumps down landing right in front of us. He turns towards us briefly saying, "Run away. Go somewhere she can't get you or find you." 

"How cute. You think they'll be able to hide from me? I have cameras all over the place. There is nowhere to hide." she says with a crazy smile.

All of our faces crumble, knowing she'll see our every move. It's terrifying knowing that she'll see all of us.

"Just run. Please? I can't let Marinette lose anymore friends than what she has." he says with sadness swimming in his eyes.

"We will Chat Noir. Don't worry." I say with reassurance. He smiles before focusing on Starlight who's just standing there looking at her nails. He stares at her in confusion, all of us, before he asks, "What are you doing?"

She looks up and answers, "Are you done yet? Because this is really boring. Besides, I was letting you all have one last interaction before you all die. Aren't I the sweetest?" 

He shakes his head before finally telling us to run before he rushes forward. She smiles and that's the last thing I see before we're all running to hide somewhere away from the fight.

'Good luck Chat...' I think. 

~~~Chat Noir's POV~~~

I know I'm supposed to be waiting but I just couldn't anymore. And now here I am, rushing towards her but she just stands there, looking at me like I'm nothing. That just irritates me even more. I finally reach her and I swing my baton but before it could hit her, she's behind me kicking me to the ground.

"Oh Kitty..You don't get it do you?" she starts, "There's no way for you to win. Everyone will die. The only kid I can't find from this school is that model, Adrien. I need him to draw Marinette out of her little coma. Do you know where he's at?" 

I just stare at her. Thinking why she needs me. Am I supposed to yell for her? Beg her? I can't do anything!

Starlight sighs and says, "You know....Marinette really likes a boy here. I can't tell you who because I want him to find out on his own first, I mean he won't because he'll be dead and she can't leave. Anyway, I think someone should know besides Alya and Nino. They know who, but they haven't hinted at it when speaking to him," she pauses to take a deep breath, "It's saddening. But oh well. It was nice to talk to you, especially since you couldn't get up and try to fight me. Thank you for being such a gentleman. Now, lets continue this." 

'Marinette likes someone? How come I don't know? I mean we're friends, aren't we?' She lets me up and jumps backwards a few feet. I look at her and start to speak, only to find I can't.

"Like it? I took your voice and put it in this comet. Don't worry, it'll be returned to you shortly. I just have to make sure you don't try anything."

'She took my voice?! Plagg! How is this possible?!' I ask in my head, knowing he can hear me.

'How am I supposed to know? It's never happened before. We'd have to ask Master Fu.' 

I nod my head and she just stares at me in confusion asking, "What are you nodding about? Oh, right. You can't speak!"

I shake my head before running toward her and she looks at me with a small smile.

"Kitty." she says, except it wasn't her voice. It was Mari's.

"What are you doing Kitty? Are you fighting someone?" she asks but I knew it wasn't her. Marinette doesn't call me 'Kitty', she calls me 'Chaton' or by my name.

"It isn't her. It's you trying to trick me. I know it!" I yell. I got my voice back and it feels so good.

She frowns. "I thought it would've lasted longer. Guess I'll have to fix that."

"You won't have to. I'll beat you. Right here, right now." I say with confidence. But it falls away when she starts laughing.

"How cute. You're getting boring. So I'll see you next time you're here. Bye Kitty~"

I cringe before I see a blinding light coming at me and I don't have any time to move out of the way. It hits me, but it's not as hard as the first one I got hit with. It still shoots me halfway across Paris. I land on my back this time and feel the rocks dig into my back and the breath leave my lungs. I gasp in pain before I start to roll some. When I stop I feel for my baton and finally find it. I call up Tikki and when she answers I start, "Ti-Tikki. We need s-some he-help. Send help. Please? I g-got flu-flung across Paris and I'm," I turn my head but I shout in pain. I look at the street signs and reply, "honestly, I don't know. I can see a store called Blanc. And right next to it is a store called Mortissea." I finish.

"Already on our way. We'll be there shortly." she says and I breathe a sigh of relief. I give a breathy thanks before hanging up. I lay there for what seems like hours upon hours but was really only 45 minutes. I finally hear wheels on the road and hope the person won't run over me. It wouldn't do any good for Paris if I die. But it was someone I knew. It was Master Fu and Tikki.

"My child. Why'd you go if you weren't ready?"

"I wanted to help them." I mumble.

He just nods before pulling something from behind him and putting it to my mouth telling me to drink it. I sniff it and cringe from the smell. It smells horrible!

"Adrien. You must drink it. It will take the pain away for awhile. I need to help your back. Just drink it." he says with a serious face.

"Ok..." I whisper and he tilts the bottle up and I down it. It tastes as bad as it smells. But then, I feel no pain when I move. Did it work that fast?

"It seems it worked. Now lets get to the house. We need to fix your back." I nod as he moves to his car. Tikki hovers next to me and we get in the car quietly and the ride back is just as quiet. When we reach the house he tells me to go in the living room and lay down. I do as he says and lay on the floor. He walked in and grabbed something off of a shelf I can't see then he walks over and crouches down next to me. 

"Adrien. This might hurt a little when you start coming off of the high. Don't worry, it's understandable. You need to de-transform. Now. If you don't I won't be able to help you all the way." 

I nod and de-transform and see Plagg fall next to me. Tikki grabs him and flies into the kitchen, probably to get him cheese. Master Fu was right. It did hurt, like a lot. I didn't expect it to hurt this bad. I cried out in pain because of the agony. I don't hear anything that he's saying because all I hear is my screams. I see him move in front of me, but all I see is a blurry figure before I feel my eyelids closing before I give in to the darkness.

"Hehe! Come on and catch me!" I hear. I open my eyes to see the night sky.

'Huh?' I think as I look around, and I see buildings.

"Come on Kitty! You can't catch me if you keep laying there!" I hear again.

"M'lady? Is that you?" I ask. I would know that voice anywhere.

"Of course it's me. Who else would it be?"

I sit up and see her standing there on top of a roof, with her hair down & wearing different clothes. She still has her mask on though.

"M'lady, what are you doing in those clothes?" I ask, curious.

"OH! These? I got tired of the suit, so I decided to change. But I can't have you figuring out who I am so I kept the mask. I hope you don't mind though."

I shake my head while saying, "But M'lady! Why aren't you here, helping me fight to get Marinette back?! Aren't we both supposed to be the protectors of Paris?!" I shout, breathing hard.

She gives me a warm smile before saying, "I thought you would've figured it out by now. Guess I was wrong. I am here in Paris. You just can't know where. You'll figure it out eventually, hopefully. But don't worry, once you save Marinette, I will finally come into the picture. Don't ask why because I can't really tell you." Then she turns her head looking at the moon before saying, "It's time we go our separate ways Chat. I'll see you."

She starts to fade but I shout out, "NO! Wait M'lady!" She looks at me and smiles before shaking her head and then, she's gone! Just like that. I start crying out of frustration and anger and just a tons of things because I'm so tired. So exhausted and tired of fighting. I want to get Marinette back so much it hurts.

"Adrien sweetie, what's wrong?" I hear from behind me.

'I know that voice' I think before turning around. I start crying even harder because standing there is my mom.

"Mom?" I ask starting to move toward her.

She smiles at me while answering me, "It is, my little kitten." 

I get up and run towards her and embrace her. She catches me and whispers to me, "It's ok minou. Just wait a little longer. She'll be ok for awhile because she's strong. And you have gotten so smart and brave. I'm proud. Now, look at me," I look up at her through tear soaked lashes, "You're doing just fine. You'll find a way to help her, ok sweetheart? Now, it's time for you to sleep. I'll be here next time. I love you minou." I nod before squeezing her tight and letting her go. When I do everything starts to blur and I see the window in Master Fu's living room. 

"Master Fu? Tikki, Plagg? Where are you?" I ask before hearing some high-pitched voices getting louder. I don't even have any time to turn my head before I feel a furry thing on my neck. I put my hand behind my neck to feel cat ears.

"Plagg...." I whisper.

"You dumb, dumb kid. You could've gotten killed and then who would I have to get me my cheese?! You're just a giant moron aren't you! Please don't die, Adrien...." Plagg shouts, whispering the last part, but I still hear him. I can hear his sniffles, feel his tears, feel the snot running. I give a watery chuckle before replying, "I guess I really am one, huh? I'll make sure to get you as much cheese as you want. I won't die, I promise Plagg."

I feel tears roll down my face and I wipe them away with my sleeve before I feel him get off of my neck. I miss the warmth he had. I turn my head and see him floating by Tikki, burying his head into her shoulder. I get up and move toward them and he turns to face me, still crying. I open my arms for him and he flies into them happily. We both start crying and I start whispering promises I'm going to keep.

"Plagg, I'm so sorry for worrying you. I didn't intend to do that. At least you're ok. I don't know what I would've done if you got hurt because of me. Next time I'll wait until we have a actual plan instead of just a thought that comes into my head." I say while crying. He just starts crying even harder.

"Hey. It's nighttime. We need to go get Alya and Nino." Tikki says.

"Right. You should hurry and bring them so we can talk." I say wiping my eyes. I open them to see Plagg nodding before grabbing Tikki and going to the door. I watch them as they go out before turning to face Master Fu.

"Alright, what dream did you have this time?" he asks as he sits down, and I follow suit.

"Well...."

~~~Tikki's POV~~~

'I really hope they're in the room. It's very painful knowing that your charge is wreaking havoc on Paris and killing people.'

"Tikki. We have to hurry up or they'll be caught." 

"I know Plagg. Just wait, we're moving as fast as we can." I reply.

He just nods before we continue. After about 20 minutes we finally reach the school. We fly to the principles office and knock on the window. After a couple of minutes, it finally opens to reveal Alya. She looks at us with happiness all over her face.

"You're back! The killings were horrible, except for Rose's. She wanted to die silently and painless, so Starlight let her die as is she were Sleeping Beauty. But we were all terrified we would die just as horrible. Adriana also got killed because she was planning on overthrowing Starlight," she says all in one breath.

"Tikki! Are we going now? Please say yes!" Mimi exclaims as she comes towards me crying buckets.

"That's why we came. Transform you two, you get to find out who Chat Noir is." Plagg says.

They nod and transform after being told the words and there stood Kitsune in Alya's place, and then Leonardo was there in Nino's. 

"Ok! Follow us." I say as we turn and fly out, starting our journey back with Alya and Nino in tow.

I look back and see them following closely behind. I smile knowing that they're going to help us get Marinette back. After flying for awhile, we finally come to a stop in front of Master Fu's house.

"Hey! I know this place! I walk past it all the time walking with my little sister's." Alya shouts.

"Well, de-transform. We must get you in quickly. Besides, Mimi and Wayzz need to eat. Mimi eats berries. Doesn't matter what kind as long as it's a berry. And Wayzz eats plants. Like leaves and berries too, since they came from plants." Plagg explains.

They nod and they de-transform and they catch Mimi and Wayzz before looking at us and saying they're ready. We knocked and we hear footsteps coming before the door unlocking. 

"Tikki, Plagg you're fina--" Adrien starts before stopping upon seeing Alya and Nino standing there.

"ADRIEN?!" They shout in unison.

"Shh!" I shush them.

They whisper 'sorry' before looking back at Adrien then us. I sigh and start, "Alright, since you now know that Adrien is alive then you get to meet Chat Noir in person and without the mask. Alya, Nino meet Adrien aka Chat Noir. Chat Noir meet Kitsune and Leonardo." I finish.

They stand there in silence before Master Fu interrupts it.

"Ahem, children. Come in, please. This is where you'll be staying for the remainder of the fight." They nod and follow us in, looking around while going in. When we get to the living room Mimi and Wayzz gets out of their hands and flies over with us to the couch. 

"Whoa...your house is really cool." Nino says while looking around. Me and Mimi giggle and Wayzz just sits there looking all calm like always. Then Plagg.....is being Plagg.

"Everyone, please have a seat. I must explain to you the rules and you mustn't interrupt. Now, pay close attention." Master Fu says. They all listen intently, not talking or looking away.

"....and you'll be staying upstairs near Adrien's room. Now, let's eat before heading to bed." he says as he finishes speaking.

They just nod and get up, stretching. They all follow me to the stairs and we go towards our rooms and all stand in front of our doors in silence before I decide to break it. 

"Guys. I'm really sorry for not telling you that I was Chat Noir. I couldn't tell you though even if I wanted to. Please forgive me."

They both stand there looking at me before embracing me.

"We could never stay mad at you for too long." Nino said while his starts to shake. 

"Nino man, don't cry. You'll make me start crying." I say, giving a watery chuckle.

"We can't help it Adrien...we thought Starlight....we thought she had gotten to you without us knowing. You had us scared shitless. From now on, tell us what you're going to do. Promise?" Alya asks.

I nod and say, "Of course. We're in this together now, aren't we?". They both nod before they embrace me in a hug and I sigh in content. It's been awhile since I've last had a hug like this. All too soon though it ends. 

"We should get some sleep. Don't want to be tired while training and fighting, right?" Alya says. We nod and go into our rooms, but not before saying our goodnight's. 

When I reach my bed I lay down face first. I sigh before flipping to lie on my back, staring at the ceiling, thinking. 

'What if we can't save her? Just how much damage can she do while akumatized? Can she really destroy the whole world?' I think.

I sigh and close my eyes to sleep, but I am afraid of what will appear in my mind while in slumber.

"What is this....?" I whisper while looking around.

"Adrien! Adrien man, where are you?!" I hear from my left. I look over that way and see Nino looking around frantically. 

"Nino! Adrien! Where are you guys?!" I hear Alya shout from my right.

"Nino, Alya! I'm right here!" I yell.

They both look at me and run over and when they stop in front of me, they start asking questions.

"Where the fuck are we?! What is this place and why does it look like the world just got destroyed?! Tell us what's happening here!" Alya and Nino shout. I put my hands up to stop them from continuing. 

"Just wait a moment. I don't know what this place is, I just know that this is the 3rd time I've been in a place like this. The first time I saw Mari and she took me to the school and it was in perfect condition! She asked me how I was going to save her if I let my guard down, then she motioned to the courtyard and everything was demolished. Starlight was in the middle of it all and she was holding Adriana by the neck killing her. Then I was pushed into a hole and fell until I stopped and then there was Nino, you, and Chloe. You were terrifying, with your phones, glasses, and other things on your face and it made me cry. The second time I saw Ladybug," my anger rising mentioning Ladybug, "she told me she won't be able to help us fight her! I got angry and started shouting and crying and it just....just made me so upset that I didn't want to see her, but I still wanted answers. She wouldn't give me any explanation...." I stop to take a breath before continuing, "Then my mom appeared. She kept telling me that it was ok. Mari was strong, she'll be fine. I just cried in her arms before I finally woke up. And now we're in this," I motion, "thing. We just have to hope we don't see Starlight."

They nod in unison. We start walking toward what looks like a restaurant. It looks very familiar. 

"Guys! Look!" I say pointing toward the building. Their eyes light up in recognition. 

"It's the bakery! Let's go!" Alya says.

We all run to the door and open it. What's inside is not what we expected. At all.

"Woah....." Nino says.

"Yea..." I breathe.

The inside looks the exact same as it always did. Nothing is out of place. Well, besides her parents being frozen in seats smiling at a certain spot. We look where they're staring and see Marinette standing there, smiling while holding some eclairs. She looks so happy and proud. We look towards the kitchen door and see Starlight come through. 

"Ah. It's nice to see them, looking at me like I'm their world. It would be nice to go back. But sadly I can't. Not yet, at least." she looks at us with tears in her eyes.

"Are you really Mari? Or Starlight?" I ask, narrowing my eyes at her.

"Right now? I'm Marinette. She's asleep which means so am I. I get to see memories that are precious to me. I guess I wanted to see you all so much I dragged you into it. I'm sorry guys, for doing all this damage." she says with a sad smile. 

"How do we know it's really you? Last time I trusted one, it turned out to be a fake." I say.

"It's really her. You can tell by the way she's staring at us. You can see the regret, sadness, and guilt swimming in them." Alya says.

"Yea man. It's her. Look closely, the eyes looks into a person's soul." Nino says, agreeing with Alya.

I take a closer look and sure enough, you can see all of her emotions. Sadness, regret, guilt, anger, and many more. It hurts me to see her in pain. 

"I wish I could change back into what I once was. A simple, sweet, clumsy girl. I would rather take that over any other day. I want to be free!" she shouts the last part, tears falling freely down her face. "Please! I don't want to kill anyone else...I'd rather kill myself instead."

"Marinette! We'll get you back! Promise!!" I yell.

She just looks at me with teary eyes and gives a watery smile and says, "I wish you could Adrien. But you aren't a superhero like Chat Noir or Ladybug."

"Mari, don't worry! Ladybug may not be here to help, but Chat Noir is." Alya yells.

"I know. That's the problem. Ladybug always changes things back to normal, Chat can't."

"Mari, there's someth-" I start but I get cut off.

"I know how you wish to stay and figure things out, but your time is up. Time to go back to reality." a voice said.

"What?! No! We can't leave just yet! Why can't we stay?!" Alya yells at the voice. 

"You do not need to know at this point in time. You will find out in the near future."

"Man, let's just go. We'll get to see her again, someday." Nino says while shaking his head.

"Nino! We can't just leave her here by herself." I say.

"No, no. I understand that you have to go. I'll see you in the future, so I'll see you soon. Bye guys, see you soon. Hopefully...." she says with tears falling down her cheeks.

Alya goes up to Marinette and hugs her. When Marinette hugs back, we see their bodies shaking. When they part Marinette holds onto Alya's wrist and pulls her in close to whisper. After she lets her go, Alya starts crying even harder than before. They hug one last time before we finally start fading. 

"Adrien, just remember-" I heard her say before I couldn't hear the rest. I could just read her lips barely before waking up to the sunlight all over the room. 

I sit up, chest heaving heavily. I sit there before I hear pounding footsteps going down the hallway. I get up and jerk my door open just in time to see Alya and Nino turn the corner. I follow them to find them huddling around Master Fu and the rest of the group.

"What the hell was that?!" Alya shouts before saying, "We get to see Marinette, but then we get told we don't have any time to speak with her?! We were there for like 10 minutes. That doesn't make up for all the time we haven't been able to see her!" 

"Alya, babe. You n-" Nino starts before Alya turns and looks at him with angry tears falling.

"No. Don't 'babe' me. Don't tell me I 'need to calm down'. I've seen my best friend being used by a villain to get Adrien's and whoever the hell Ladybug is miraculous's! It terrifying to see and know that someone who looks like your best friend is killing off people we know! I'm scared Nino. I'm scared we won't get her back. Scared she'll find out that we're hero's. Scared that she'll kill us!" Alya yells, just crying the entire time. But who can blame her? 

"You need to go rest. You obviously didn't get enough sleep with that nightmare. Here, take this. It'll help." Master Fu says as he hands us a bottle with a pink liquid in it. I scrunch up my nose before grabbing it and opening it. I see Alya and Nino sniff it and then they just down it. When they finish they have this dazed look on their faces so I also drink it. It tasted like candy, cotton candy to be exact. I feel my mind fuzz over before I vaguely feel someone pulling me towards the stairs. They then help all 3 of us up them, and pushes us in our rooms. I walk over to my bed and lie down. It feels so nice to just lay here; doing nothing but going to sleep. I don't even know what we're were talking about just now. 

'Please be safe...'

~~~Starlight's POV~~~

"I'm bored." I say aloud. I don't have anyone to torture because I already killed three today. After I shot Chat Noir away, I couldn't do anything else because there was nothing to do. I sigh and walk to the courtyard and shout for everyone to come down. Within a minute or two every single person is down in front of me. They all line up and stare at me. 

"I'm going to let you sleep out here for tonight. I decided you need fresh air more so, here are some clouds to sleep on. I'm going to change it to night since I can tell you didn't get any sleep in the classrooms. So, goodnight." After I finish I point my finger up into the sky and the time turns to night. Everyone looks hesitant before Ivan lays on one and encourages the others to get in their's. After Ivan speaks, everyone climbs in their beds, sighing in relief. 

"Thank you. These are amazing. Goodnight Starlight." Alix says, closing her eyes. I am surprised because since this whole thing started, no one ever said goodnight to me. I mean who would? I'm killing them off. Maybe Marinette got through... I'll talk to her soon. 

"Goodnight. I have to think now so goodbye." After saying that I turn and walk away. I walk to the library to grab a book and rest on my cloud bed. The book I randomly picked up was called 'Ice Pick Lobotomy'. I look through and find some interesting techniques. I smile, my eyes being filled with anticipation for what's to come. 

"Oh, we'll have fun tomorrow." I say before closing the book and laying down. 'This'll be nice. I have to make an ice pick though out of something. I'll think it over tomorrow.' I think before finally closing my eyes and falling asleep.

~~~TIME SKIP- THE NEXT DAY- STILL STARLIGHT'S POV~~~

I wake and sit up popping my back. I groan before getting up and making my way to the hall. I walk out and go down seeing the sun just now coming above the horizon, shining bright. I make my way to the cafeteria to make some food. I make some eggs for everyone and then wake them up. 

"Everyone, wake up! You get food so hurry and get your asses up." I shout. They all start groaning about how 'But we don't want to get up just yet' 'Do we have to get up now?'. I roll my eyes before making a asteroid belt and setting the food down. The food makes its way around, dropping off at people they pass by. Everyone starts eating before they widen their eyes.

"Woah! Starlight, I didn't know you could cook!" Kim yells.

"Well of course I can. I did get some of Marinette's traits. Like cooking, sewing, and other things. But you should hurry and eat before it gets cold. Today will be one of your's life. You don't know who, it could be you, or you, it could even be the mayor. I'll let you all get scared, think about what will be done to you. I will let you sit and start to go crazy." I say with a psychotic smile, eyes gleaming with happiness at being able to try something new out. 

They all start to freak out, making bets on who's next and who they should sacrifice. 'Tch. Really guys? Sacrificing and betting on people? Wow.' I think while walking up onto the walkway. Once I'm up there I stare across the Parisian skyline. I see a couple of figures in the distance, coming toward the school. 

"Wow, he got some help. So the kitty couldn't defeat me so he got help?" I say with a chuckle. A couple of minutes of staring they finally reach the roof. They don't notice me and ask everyone in the courtyard where I was. They all point at me and Chat Noir follows their hands. He looks at me and looks at me surprised. I giggle before saying, "Is there something wrong Chat Noir? Who're your friends? I've never seen them before." I ask, curiosity bubbling in my stomach. I see them come forward before stopping next to him. 

"I'm Kitsune." the fox one says.

"And I'm Leonardo." a turtle man says. 

"How well are you with your powers? Did you have as much of a trouble as someone I know did?" I ask, tilting my head trying to figure out who's with him.

"Well we haven't had any time to practice because of you." Kitsune says.

"Well maybe if people were nicer this wouldn't have happened. But no, people are dicks and think they have to treat people like shit to make them feel better about themselves. Enough talking. Let's start this." I say with a bored tone. 

"Get ready because it's 3 against 1." Chat Noir says. 

"That's not very fair. I'm only one person. Shouldn't we let one of the new ones play first?" I say, a fake pout on my lips. They shake their heads before Chat looks me dead in the eye and says, "We aren't here so you can kill us, Starlight. We're here to beat you so we can bring Marinette back."

I sneer and say, "You don't get it do you? I'm not letting her come back even if she begged me. I'm going to break her down and kill her slowly. I'll have fun messing with everyone in the world! There's nothing you can do."

Kitsune looks at me with determination in her eyes, before opening her mouth. "Marinette will come back, because we'll beat you." 

"Stop fucking saying her damn name! She no longer exists because I took over! You can't do shit. Now, I'm tired of trying to explain to you that she won't be coming back. Let's just get this over with." 

They get into fighting stances before charging toward me. I stand still and lower my head, smiling because they don't know what will happen. When the first one reaches me, I raise my hand and they fly backwards, hitting a column making blood come out of their mouth. I smirk and look toward the others, Chat Noir and Leonardo. They stopped and looked over to where Kitsune is. I sigh loudly, gathering the attention of them again. The look back once more before running towards me again. 

'What morons.' I think, annoyed. I raise my hand before making a swirling motion, pointing it at the ground. They never look down and Chat Noir pulls out his baton and makes to jump at me with it, but, he can't. His baton falls into a swirl of colors and lights. Leonardo stops right at the edge looking at him before I make it extend to where he's at. He falls in with a yelp that stirs something in the back of my mind. I push it aside and ignore it. They're swimming around in circles. I walk over and crouch down at the edge. I start speaking, "Do you like it? It's nice, right? It's the Milky Way. It took me a few nights to perfect that move. I love this move because it is so pretty, just like blood. I just love the color red, it makes me want to make even more of it to satisfy my desires. But unlike you, I can swim in it, while you are stuck in the same spot. Let me just make it a little bigger." I spin a little, making it stretch all the way to the doors, but stopping right before them. I jump in and swim around before moving to Chat and whispering in his ear, "Marinette wants you to save her. She needs you to save her Chat. She's going to die eventually, being shut up in my body," I say before leaning even closer to his face and continuing, "Too bad she won't watch. It's so sad to know she won't watch me fight you. Now, I'm finished talking with you. I want to get out. Bye Chaton." I say before leaning in and kissing his lips, although very short. He is obviously shocked when I pull back. I giggle a girlish giggle. I fly out of it and shake it off of me. I may not be the same girl but I have to keep my clothes clean. I always clean my outfit after killing someone if I get blood on me. I sigh before I pick them all up with a whip made from stars and say goodbye. I fling them out of the school yard before turning and sighing. 

'I'm exhausted. I'm sending everyone to bed, just so I can sleep. I'll just kill someone tomorrow.' I think while flying toward the walkway, noticing everyone stayed near the fight to watch. I wave my hand and the Milky Way disappears. I reach the walkway and clear my throat.

"Everyone! Attention, I have an announcement. Since this fight made me use so much of my magic, I will be doing the killing tomorrow. So for now, we're going to bed. You all can still sleep in the courtyard but you better be quiet. Now, I'm going to bed. Goodnight everyone." I say before walking towards the library, hearing everyone's questions.

"Does that mean she'll kill two of us tomorrow?" Kim asks. 

"Who knows. I'm just glad we all get one more night with whoever is getting killed. Lets all put our beds next to each other, that way we can talk easier without waking her up." I hear Juleka say. I smile, happy she thought about not waking me up.

"Alright. Let's get started." Ivan says.

After that I don't hear anything because I reach the library. As soon as I walk in I go straight towards my bed, plopping down automatically falling asleep. 

'I'll let them sleep in tomorrow.' I think before my mind gives in to sleep.

~~~Alya's POV~~~

!!!MINOR TRIGGER WARNING!!!

After my back hit the column, I feel some bones crack, blood come down my chin. I lay there, wheezing in pain, trying to get my breath back. I look up just in time to see Chat and Leonardo fall into someone and they can't move. I hear Starlight say, "Do you like it? It's nice, right? It's the Milky Way. It took me a few nights to perfect that move. I love this move because it is so pretty, just like blood. I just love the color red, it makes me want to make even more of it to satisfy my desires. But unlike you, I can swim in the Milky Way, while you are stuck in the same spot. Let me just make it a little bigger." She then twirls and it expands to the doors. I see her jump in and starts swimming around, laughing. She goes up to Chat and leans close to whisper something in his ear. I see him tense up when she leans in even further in, kissing him on the lips. Quickly, but nonetheless still a kiss. She giggles and flies up out of the swirls and shakes it all off. She sighs before grabbing us with a whip she pulls out from nowhere, and throws us out, but not before saying goodbye. We're flying before Chat grabs us all before extending his baton to keep us from going face first onto the ground. When we reach the ground I fall straight down, tears spilling down my face.

"My ribs. I think they're broken. Take me back to Master Fu."

They nod before Chat picks me up, minding his claws, and starts walking towards the area Master Fu lives. When we finally reach there, I de-transform and the pain is even worse than it was when I was in the suit. I start coughing, more blood coming up. My kwami, Mimi, is laying there on my stomach, just barely breathing. I whine, not noticing that we're inside the house. I feel myself being put down on something soft. I fixate my eyes on the ceiling, not wanting to move my head. I see Master Fu's face over mine and he says I gotta drink this, some sort of drink, to fix my bones. I feel a flask being put up to my mouth. I open just a little and immediately spit it out. 

!!!END OF WARNING!!!

"This is horrible. I'm not drinking that." I say, my voice low from the pain. 

"Ah, but you must. If you don't, you won't be able to continue as Kitsune. Either drink it or give up your powers." he says, basically telling me that I HAVE to drink. I don't even have a choice. 

"Okay. I'll drink it."

He nods before pouring more down my throat, all the while I'm gagging. I start to feel very sleepy, barely hearing him tell me that I've drunk it all. Before I go to sleep I mutter, "Marinette...." feeling tears roll down.

~~~Nino's POV~~~

After that whole ordeal, seeing how that monster is in Marinette's body. We make it back to Master Fu's home to see him sitting there with everything set up, including this little flask next to him.

"Lay her down, Adrien. We need to fix them now."

We quickly lay her down on the little mattress he has set there and she whines a little. My heart breaks even more than what we saw at the school. Knowing that Starlight just threw her and broke her, I shake my head making Adrien look at me. I just wave it off trying to calm his nerves, although I think we all do. After she finished the drink we saw her start crying silent tears while closing her eyes. I hear her mutter something but I don't catch it. 

"So....what happens now? How long until she wakes up?" Adrien asks.

"It all depends on what happened. She has broken ribs, a concussion, and a fractured wrist. She won't be able to fight for quite awhile. Also it'll take Mimi almost as much time as when you did." 

"So you're saying that it'll take her like a day or so?" I ask.

"At most 2 days, but more than likely it will be a day and a half" Master Fu says, "But in the meantime, you two also need to rest after the fight. Every time you come back from a fight, you three all need to rest for a few days. I'm serious. If you don't it could seriously injure your body without the proper time to rest your body. And you can't sneak out at night either. It puts too much stress on your kwami's body. Remember, they also need rest. Now, go rest."

Me and Adrien nod then turn towards the stairs. I turn to face him halfway up the stairs and he gives me a confused look before I bit my lip before opening my mouth, "Is Alya going to be ok?" He seems to ponder the question before replying, "I trust Master Fu. I had to drink the same thing. But mine was in a bigger dose since I got hurt worse. I shouldn't have gotten you two involved." he says shaking his head, a guilty look on his face. 

"Hey Adrien, don't beat yourself up over this. We would help you out no matter what. We want to help." I say, trying to help him not feel guilty. He shouldn't be feeling guilty anyways, it's not his fault that Starlight is such a bitch.

"Thanks Nino. That really helps." Adrien says with a small smile. "Any time man. Now lets go to sleep."

He nods before we part our ways, going into our rooms. I undress and get into the pajamas Master Fu gave me. I lay down, thinking about what will happen to all those that have already died. Will they come back or will they stay dead. I shake my head trying to rid my head of all the toxic thoughts. I roll over and close my eyes, hoping for a good dream to happen instead of the nightmare we've been living for the past week or two. After laying there for a while, I finally feel the effects of sleep catching up. I sigh in contentment, finally able to surrender myself to sleep.

~~~Alya's POV~~~

"Hello?" I yell. I remember drinking a liquid that made me sleep. I yell once more before giving up. I sigh in frustration. I start walking before I hear footsteps running toward me from behind. I turn around quickly, not seeing anything. My eyes widen and I turn around to continue on my way, being more aware. But when I turn, I suddenly get tackled by a blur of midnight blue hair. I don't have time to register before I hear giggles while the person, no, girl is pulling me up off the ground. I know those giggles. I look up to see Ladybug standing there, in a baby blue dress that has a satin ribbon tied around the waist, her mask still in place. 

"Alya, it's a surprise to see you here. Normally I only see Adrien. So, what would you like to know?" she asks.

"I want to know why you aren't here?! Marinette needs your help and what are you doing?! Nothing! You aren't trying to help her when you so totally could! We need your help too because Chat Noir and the new heroes can't do it all on their own! You're the only one who can purify the damn akuma and you won't come! Now tell me, WHERE ARE YOU HIDING?!" I scream until my throat is hurting and tears are running down my face. I see her gaze soften before she finally responds. 

"I'm afraid I can't tell you. It's not something you need to know at the moment. You will find out in time. You will understand why I'm not telling you," she pauses and turns around looking at the sky before letting out a sigh and saying, "It looks like it's time for you and me to go our own ways for the time being. I'll see you again Alya." And with that she turns away from me and starts walking. I start to walk towards her before things start to blur and she begins to fade out. 

"Get back here! I'm not done talking!" I shout.

She turns and looks at me and says something but I can't hear it. 

I start to see things going away before I finally see Master Fu's ceiling. I slowly sit up feeling some minor pain in my rib area. I look around seeing Master Fu talking to the kwami's in hushed voices. I try to get up but I whimper out in pain instead. I see them turn to face me and they disperse, coming at me. I don't see Mimi and start to open my mouth, but before I can Master Fu is speaking.

"I see you are awake. How much pain do you feel?" 

"Not much. My ribs still hurt but other than that I feel fine." He nods at my answer before going to a cupboard and pulling out a little bottle. He brings it to me and holds it out to my face. 

"You want me to drink it?" I ask, a look of disgust across my face. He nods before telling me that it will keep my ribs from hurting for a little while longer. I nod before grabbing it. I swallow before downing the whole thing. I expected it to taste like shit since it was green, but it tasted really sweet. I start to feel the effects of the drink going around my body, taking my pain away. I stand up before stumbling.

"You must be careful. You just drank the drink which can give you some dizziness for a few minutes. Just sit there for a few." Master Fu said.

"Where's Mimi? I want to see her." I ask.

"She is currently resting because she's never experienced pain like that before. It's been a while since she's been out on the field. You three will not be going back out to fight until I say so. I am clear?" Master Fu questions. I nod my head before finally taking a step forward, stumbling just a bit. After regaining my balance, I walk into the kitchen to grab something to eat. I sit down at the table and start eating slowly, so as to not upset my stomach. After I finish the food, I clean everything up and stop at the bottom of the stairs. 

"Hey, I'm gonna go sleep some more. Goodnight." I say before walking up the stairs to my room. As soon as I open the door I stumble over to the bed and flop down. I breathe a small sigh of relief. I crawl underneath the covers and close my eyes before darkness takes over. I will finally get to sleep somewhat peacefully. 

~~~Starlight's POV~~~

I look around me as I wander down the street. I look to my left and see a doll store. I walk over to the window and look at the dolls in the store. I see one that looks strangely like Marinette. 

"Why would a doll looking like her be here?" I ask aloud, quirking an eyebrow.

"You know what people normally say when they see a doll is 'Ooh! How pretty.' but here you are, asking why a doll looking like me is in the shop." I hear a familiar voice say from behind me.

As I'm turning around I say with a smile, "Ah, Marinette! How nice of you to join me in this dreamland. I've gotta ask, is it nice to know that your friends are dying one by one? For me it's great! I love seeing their expressions as they die. It's truly satisfying." 

I can see her fuming before she finally says something, "No it's not fine! But you wouldn't understand because all you are is a cold, maniacal, psychotic bitch!" 

I stop for a second before finally bursting out in laughter. "You think I care about that?! I want people to fear me, not wanna take out and grab coffee together! I enjoy being those things! It makes me feel like I can do whatever I want to anyone! Hell! I could even bring them back and kill them over and over and over! Think about it, seeing one of your dead friends come back just to see them get killed all over again? It must be nice seeing it over and over. Think of all the psychological abuse and trauma they're getting! I love it!" 

She stands there stunned before glaring at me then shouts, "Fuck you! You are such a fucking bitch, trying to kill everyone in the world! When Chat Noir finally beats you, I will never EVER give in again! I hope you never see the light of day again after this whole fight is over! I WILL HAVE CONTROL OVER MY BODY AGAIN! YOU HEAR ME YOU FUCKING BITCH!" 

I smirk and say, "I'd like to see him try." I walk closer to her, her glare hardening more. I walk til we're nose to nose, before finally whispering, "I'll kill him before he can defeat me. Him and his little helpers. I hope you like knowing that you'll never be saved by the one you love." After saying that I turn and walk away, leaving her there to think and get even angrier. It's quite funny because she just looks like she'll just give you a weak kitten punch. I sigh before slowly making my way back to the place I came from, looking at the sky, wanting to get this over with already so I can start my day. I reach where it's at and see a little stand. Curious, I walk over and get on it. I yelp in surprise when it starts moving upwards all of a sudden, going very fast towards the sky. I try to get off, but I can't. I wait but feel nothing. I look around and see I'm back in the library, still in my bed.

"That was strange..." I mutter, getting up from bed. I make my ways around doing things such as using the bathroom, making a shower so I can wash my hair and stuff. The usual things normal people do. After I finish, I go back to the library, lay down on the bed and get some more sleep. After all, it's very tiring being evil all the time. 

~~~ Time Skip 4 hours ~~~

I'm still laying in my little bed when I start hearing shouts from the courtyard. Confused and pissed, I make my way down to where they're at. When I get there I see them tied down to the ground. 

"Oh...I guess I forgot about the traps I set." I say looking at them.

All of them are screaming and shouting in confusion and fear, which they should. I'd be confused and scared as well. Well, as Marinette anyway. I look at them with anger but also a little bit of confusion. I only set those up for if they tried to get away. I guess they tried this morning.

"Kim! What did you do to have this happen?!" Alix shouts.

"I just got up and stepped on the ground! How the hell was I supposed to know this would happen?!" He shouts back at her. I sigh in exasperation and wave my hand in a circular motion. They all scream when they feel the cage like arms drag across their bodies. I smile in satisfaction, feeling proud of myself. I start chuckling loud enough for them to hear me. They stop at look at me with fear still etched onto their faces. I start walking over before stopping a good distance away.

"Well? Did any of you try to leave this morning? I only set these up for those trying to leave."

"It was Kim!" Juleka shouts.

"It was not! I just got up to stretch! I swear!" Kim says with tears building up in his eyes. 

I stand in front of him thinking if I should let him live or not.

'Kim's never lied before so why would he now? He wouldn't because he's not stupid. Which is surprising.'

"Alright, I won't kill you. I'll take....," I say as I'm looking around. I spot Nathaniel and grin, "I'll take Nath over there. He's always so quiet. I wanna hear what his screams sound like!" 

!!!TRIGGER WARNING!!!

I look at Nath's face to see his fear in his eyes, even though his tears are making them hard to see. "Nathaniel! Would you like to forever in a drawing or painting? I know how much you love to make art. I mean you even made a comic with you and Marinette as a couple. I mean, come on. Did you think you actually had a chance?" I say while smiling like a madwoman. He starts to back away before I make a easel right behind him. He yelps when his body touches the side of the canvas. I smile in satisfaction hearing him yelp, finally about to hear his delicious screams.

"Why are you killing all of us?! We didn't do anything to you!" he yells. 

"Didn't you know? I don't care. I love hearing people scream in pain and fear. I get high from it. Besides, it shows you a whole new level of what to not do, because you could just make an akuma like me. Doubt it since Hawkmoth will be dead along with all of you. But if, and that's a big if, he did want to, he'd think of me and stop himself from doing anything. He'll regret making me the strongest akuma in the moments of his final breath. He'll curse you all for not helping poor sad Marinette. You never noticed how many of her smiles were fake, did you? She put on a front to keep you all feeling safe. She always was some sort of depressed. You just always thought she was happy. You all never really paid attention."

They all start to tear up in sadness and anger at themselves for never making sure she was alright, happy. I look around and all I see are some pitiful faces. I scoff in disbelief and walk over to Nath, drawing the attention of everyone around me to look at me again. I walk up to him to see him struggling to keep his screams in. I frown and slap him across the face, causing blood to splatter across the concrete. I grin hearing him start screaming again. He starts to twitch in pain and I laugh because of how funny it is. (A/N Just in case any of you are thinking he's having a seizure, I can assure you that he is not. He's just twitching hardcore and screaming. You don't do that during seizures. Trust me, I have them so I should know better than anyone. ) He finally stops moving altogether and just weeps and screams every couple of seconds. I don't make a move at all and just stand there, watching him before sighing and touch his shoulder making him cry out in pain and look at me in the eyes. I give a razor sharp smile before making a paintbrush that's made from jagged stars and stab him, straight through to the canvas, sucking his body inside it. When it's finally completed it falls on the ground. I bend over and grab it. I make it float up right above the doors, a reminder of what will happen to them all. There's still some of his blood dripping down it, falling onto whoever's head it went over. Everyone was screaming from seeing their friend being contorted in a horrible image, staying there for the rest of the time. Honestly, in my opinion? It looks beautiful! Some of the best work I've ever done. You can see his tears just swirling in his eyes, his mouth open in a silent scream for the rest of his life. His torso has a giant jagged star stick in the middle of it, lit up still sucking his energy out. His blood is dripping down from his wounds, falling off the canvas onto the concrete below. I fly up to the top of the of the door, stabbing a little nail into the wall, hanging the picture on it. When I fly back down and look up I see some people I wish I didn't need to see. 

!!!END OF TRIGGER WARNING!!!

"What are you doing here, Chat Noir? Didn't get enough last time?" I ask, annoyance and irritation lacing my voice. He just gives me that infuriating smile saying, "I got enough last time, but I believe you didn't. We're here to give you some." 

I look at him and at who's with him. I don't see the girl, my senses saying that this is a set up. I clench my teeth, fall down, slamming my palm onto the ground. The ground starts shaking violently making everyone scream and run around grabbing onto each other. I slowly stand up knowing what I did. Next thing I know is Chat Noir and Leonardo is face first in front of my feet. I bring my whip out, wrap it around their torso's and throw them against the wall, keeping them there. 

"Did you little shits think you sneak on me. I do have common sense, and not to mention cameras everywhere in this school. Did you seriously forget that?" I say, "I do see you Kitsune. You can't hide forever. I know you made clones and put them everywhere. But you see, I'm smart and not stupid. I know tricks you can do. But I have some as well. In fact," I say looking up at the clock, "you're about to meet one of those surprises." I say smiling while chuckling. I see Kitsune go pale before regaining herself, screaming, "Bring it on! Whatever it is, I'll fight it and win!" I start chuckling before shouting out, "You better keep that hope and pray when you meet it!" I can tell how crazy I look by the fearful looks on Chat Noir's and Leonardo's faces. They start to open their mouths before they hear Kitsune scream in fear. 

"Kitsune!" Leonardo yells. "What did you send?! It sounds like she doesn't even want to be there!" 

I smile at him smugly, replying, "I told you guys. You can't sneak up on me, you can't and won't win. You're little girlfriend Leonardo is probably very low right now. You should go check on her." I let the whip loosen before seeing them fall to the ground. Automatically after touching it, they run off toward her screams. 

"You know what? I'm going to give Paris a little show. Something they'll never forget." I say, already creating the things needed. "Let's see how Paris reacts."

~~~Adrien's Father aka Hawkmoth~~~

"That damned girl. Who the hell does she think she is?! And why can't I take her powers away Nooroo?!"

"Master, you made her too powerful. You can't take them away even if you want to."

"Damn it!" I shout slamming the table.

"Natalie! Get in here!" I shout.

"Yes sir?" 

"Have you found anything out about Adrien's whereabouts?" 

She shakes her head before saying, "No, we haven't. We think he's still there, hidden, but there. What should we do?"

I sigh falling down into my chair. I run my hands through my hair, messing it up. 

'It's been days son. Where are you?' I think.

Just as I'm sitting there thinking, the tv screen lights up. At first I wonder how before trying to turn it off. It wouldn't, thinking it could be Starlight. I see her face pop up on the screen.

" Hello citizens of Paris! It's me again. I have a very special show for you, including our special guests. They're Chat Noir, and his two new friends, Leonardo and Kitsune. They're currently fighting this monster I created. I have cameras around it and you get front row seats! And the best part is, you can't even turn off your tv. Even if you unplug it. I hope you all enjoy!" she finishes with a wink. 

"What the hell is she talking about?" I murmur. I see the superhero's fighting what is probably the most disgusting thing ever. And I've seen the first couple of killings she made. 

!!!TRIGGER WARNING!!!

They were fighting a monster that was three times their size! It was huge, had razor sharp claws, a mutilated face and body, blood dripping down it's body. They were already covered in blood, cuts, and bruises. Though I'm not too sure the blood wasn't their's. It roared and it was so loud it shook the house, causing pictures, vases, everything to fall over. I look around seeing what is happening all because of me! How can I do this? When I hear another scream I look over to see the monster is even bigger. I look at it horrified. Then all I see is Chat Noir's face right up on the camera, all purple and with blood dripping down his face from a couple of cuts. When he falls off, we see the monster pick them up and starts to open its mouth. 

"No! If anyone gets to kill them, it'll be me!" 

"Is she seriously competing for who gets to kill them?!"

We see a huge light from underneath the monster only for it to swallow it up. I see the hero's fall to the ground. I see Starlight walk over, bend down before grabbing them and throwing them out of sight. She moves the camera toward her gives a small smile before saying, "There was your hero's Paris. Now you get to see one of the best things I do." As she finishes speaking she walks past the hero's and I see them in a puddle of their own blood, moaning and groaning. She walks down a hallway before finally reaching the courtyard. 

"Starlight! Where's Chat Noir, Leonardo and Kitsune?!" a boy with a gray shirt on asks.

"Does it really matter? And since you spoke up, you get to be a show for Paris." She raises her hand toward the boy, making him float. He starts screaming before Starlight's hand starts to glow. I can't breathe as I see her shoot purple and pink lights toward the poor boy. All we see is this floating light in the sky, screaming in pain, blood shooting out everywhere. Blood gets all over the children's heads. Finally we stop hearing the screams and she lowers her hand, making the light fade. But when it does fade we don't see anything. 

"Oh man. I really wanted to show you his body. I guess I overdid it." she says with a scowl on her face. She shakes her head and looks at the camera with a big smile on her face, saying, "It was nice to show you all this fun, but now we really must be off. I hope you all sleep well tonight. I know I will. Goodnight Paris." When she finishes the screen goes black.

!!!END OF WARNING!!!

"Natalie! Look even harder for Adrien! I'm not losing him too!"

When I finish yelling at her, I start taking my anger out on my office. I throw pictures, papers, chairs, anything I can get my hands on. As I'm in the middle of throwing a chair, Natalie comes in.

"Sir, we have a lead."

I stop and look over at her. "Please tell me you're not lying. Natalie please." 

She shakes her head indicating she's not lying. She walks over to me and hands me her tablet. "We have a picture of him with his two friends. Him and his friends look to be severely hurt. I think they were hurt somewhere close to where they are at right now."

I look at the picture and let tears fall. I can't believe I let my son get hurt by a monster I created. I put him, his friends, and the citizens of Paris in danger. I choke on a sob and tell Natalie to get out. 

"Adrien...." I whisper.

~~~Nino's POV~~~ 

"Adrien, I can't believe you do this on a daily basis! I mean look at us. We're covered in our own blood! It's surprising that little girl recognized us! Who even was that?!" 

"It was Manon. Marinette babysits her." Alya says.

"Oh yeah! I remember her now! One time I was with Marinette and she asked if we were dating," Adrien says, before asking us a question making us stare at him, "Speaking of dating. Starlight told me as Chat Noir that Marinette had a crush on a boy. Do you know who it is?" 

"Oh...um sorry dude we can't tell you." I say.

"Sorry Adrien. We would if we could, but it's not our place. Hopefully she'll tell you in the near future." Alya says. 

He nods looking upset. I wrap my arm around his shoulders saying, "Don't worry dude! We'll get her back that way she'll tell you herself!"

He smiles a little, looking a little bit happy. I sigh before realizing what I did. I threw my arms around Adrien, I forgot we were hurt, I'm in pain. I gasp before letting a yell out. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M SUCH A FUCKING DUMBASS!"

As soon as I'm done, Adrien lets out a yell of his own. Alya just stands there looking at us like we're a couple of morons. When he finally stops screaming, just hearing our whimpers, she speaks.

"You two really are fucking dumb. How could you seriously forget you we're injured?" she says before walking ahead. We look at each other before following. We finally reach Master Fu's and walk in.

"I see you three took quite a beating." he says while sipping on some tea.

"Master Fu. What do we do?" I ask.

He sits there drinking his tea, before looking at us and giving us a weird look.

"You should take some showers. I'm going to give you some of that drink and send you to bed. Understood?" 

"Yes sir." we say before following him into the kitchen. He pulls a jar out full of the liquid and pours it into a glass. It's almost half a glass before he hands it to us. We all look at each other before gulping it down. In a matter of seconds my pain washes away. I sigh in relief before grabbing some clothes and go into the bathroom in the hall. Adrien gets the one on the main floor. Alya gets Master Fu's and our kwami's get the kitchen sink with some of little chairs. When I get in I automatically relax. After about 30 minutes I get out. I change and go to bed. I fall asleep in a couple of seconds. 

~~~Alya's POV~~~

After drinking that drink I grab some clothes and hop into the shower in Master Fu's room. I sit in there for about 10 minutes before finally washing off. I am in there for about 40 minutes before getting out. When I do I hurry and dry so I can change and sleep. After a couple of minutes I'm finally dry and dressed. I run into my room and jump onto my bed and upon hitting the mattress I'm out like a light. 

~~~Adrien's POV~~~

I finish 30 minutes later than they do, and finally get into bed around 8:00. I sink into my mattress and fall asleep slowly. 

"Don't worry Princess. I'll save you." I whisper before finally falling asleep.

"Adrien!!" 

I sit up fast, seeing my room. Like my actual room. In my house.

"Adrien!! Come on out! I have something to tell you! Please?!" I hear that voice yell again.

"What the hell?" I whisper. 

I get out of my bed and walk over to the window and see Marinette. She's wearing a dress but it's black. Her hair's up in a bun. 

"Marinette?! What're you doing?!" I yell.

She looks at me with tears in her eyes and jumps up into my room. I back away, surprised. 

"Adrien, please listen to me. I need to tell you that I.....I....I can't. I can't tell you. I'm sorry." she says.

"And what can't you tell me?" I ask.

"Who I like. I just can't tell you." she whispers.

"And why can't you tell me? Do you not trust me?! Aren't I your friend?!" I ask, angry that she doesn't trust me. 

She looks at me, hurt. "That's not it at all! I just can't tell you yet. Please don't get mad!" 

"And why not?! You don't trust me! How can I not be mad about that?! I trust you!" I yell.

When I finish yelling at her and look at her, I see her crying. 

"I'm sorry Mari." I say as I reach out to comfort her. She backs away from my touch, making my heart hurt. But what breaks my heart even more is what she says.

"I trust you with my life Adrien. Obviously you don't trust me enough. I'm allowed to have reasons for not telling certain people things. I'm done here now. Bye Adrien." She turns to leave before I grab her arm and pull her back to my chest. I hug her harder than I've ever hugged anyone. 

"You know that's not true. I trust you so much it hurts. I understand about having those secrets you can only tell certain people. Don't worry. I'm not mad or anything. I think I'm just a little sad you didn't tell me." I say with genuine sincerity. 

I feel her hesitate to hug me back before she finally wraps her arms around my torso and leans into my touch. I melt into her touch. I start to feel emotional and start tearing up. 

"Don't tell me you're crying. Cheer up, Adrien. I believe in you guys. Don't worry. I'll hold on even harder." she says before leaning up and kissing me on my cheek. I blush heavily, knowing she can she it. She giggles before turning and taking a few steps away. She stops before turning toward me. 

She says, "Adrien. I love you." After saying that she continues walking. I stand there in shock, my face feeling hotter and hotter. I finally kick into high gear before I run in the direction she was walking. But the farther I run, the lighter it gets. 

"No no no no." I say. A couple of seconds later I wake up. I look around seeing my room in Master Fu's house. 

"Ah, you're finally awake. The others are downstairs eating." Master Fu says from my doorway. How could I not see him there? 

I start getting up, feeling my body ache all over. I groan a little before moving downstairs. When I reach the bottom floor I see Alya and Nino sitting at the table. I walk over and sit down. 

"How're your injuries?" Nino asks.

"I would rather date Chloe right now." I reply.

"Then they're pretty bad, if you're saying you'd rather date Chloe." he winces.

"What about yours, Alya?" I ask, turning toward her.

"I want to die. I'm honestly surprised I'm up and walking. We're out of commission for a while. The kwami's need to rest. They got it worse than us. It's so bad that we're not even allowed to see them." 

"What?!" I shout.

"Adrien. No one but me is permitted to see them. They're currently in a room that none of you know of." Master Fu says as he comes through the doorway.

I open my mouth to ask a question before shutting it and huffing a little. I must look like a child who's having a temper tantrum. 

"So Adrien, what are you even thinking about for our next attack? I want to get Mari back." Alya asks.

I draw up a blank before suddenly remembering something.

"Guys! I had a dream with Marinette in it! She wanted to tell me something important. She wouldn't tell me at first and I got mad. We eventually ended up having a little 'argument'. We did resolve it though. She left but she also did something and said something."

"Well. What was the important part?" Nino asks, motioning for me to continue.

"She kissed me on the cheek and told me she loved me...." I mumble, embarrassed. I can tell my face is red by the looks they're giving me. 

"So. Was it something, oh I don't know, loving?" Alya asks, teasing me.

"She kissed my cheek and told me she loved me." I say louder so they can hear. 

"WOO! I was waiting on her to finally tell you. That girl needed to do it quick. It physically hurt me watch her screw up. I love her but oh lord." Alya says while chuckling. 

"Alya! Don't tease him. That's set for me." Nino says with a grin.

I slap my hands over my face and groan out, "Guys! Stop it! I'm already embarrassed. I didn't know she felt that way. I feel totally stupid for not realizing sooner."

They sit there for a couple of minutes before Alya asks me something that throws me off.

"Do you like her, Adrien?" she asks me with the most serious face I've ever seen on her. I'm taken aback before responding, "Of course I like her. Why wouldn't I?" 

"No dude, you're not getting it. Do you like Mari the same way she likes you? We don't want you to break her heart." Nino says, with an equally as serious face.

"I...I've never about it much. I will admit that she's beautiful, and extremely adorable. I guess I kinda like her...?" I say, ending with a kind of question.

"Adrien. She's my best friend and I don't want her to be heartbroken. You saw what happened to Kim when his heart was broke by Chloe. Please don't make her's be broke too." Alya says with some kind of a threatening tone. I nod really quick and excuse myself. I head upstairs to take another shower. After waiting for the shower to heat up, I hop in. While I'm in there I think.

'Do I like Marinette? I mean she is really cute and bubbly. She's so energetic and just amazing. I think I do like her. I think about her more than Ladybug, except for when we're fighting of course. I think I really like her...'

After thinking things over I finish my shower. I get out and get dressed real quick. I walk into my room and lay back down. Even after all that sleep I'm sleepy as hell. I close my eyes and quickly fall into a dreamless sleep.

~~~Master Fu's POV~~~

"Oh children. I really hope you save her. Once she's out of the school, the whole world is doomed. You need to rest though for now. I need you three to be healthy to help." I say to myself. I walk to the hallway and push three different designs lodged in the wall. It opens up to a little room. I see the kwami's laying down with green lights over their heads, their wounds slowly healing. I sigh and walk over and add more ginger incense to help their bodies heal faster. I walk out after doing what I needed to do, closing the wall. I go straight to my room and go to sleep myself. 

~~~Kim's POV~~~

"Guys, what should we do?! Even if we tried to escape we can't! She set up traps for us. We can't go on like this!" I say, angry.

"What do you propose we do then, Kim? Learn how to climb walls? Or become Spiderman or something?! We're not superheroes. Leave that stuff to them. We'll try to stall our deaths. Now shut up." Alix says to me. I give her a look that screams 'What the fuck do you know?' 

"Alright everyone. Since I already killed someone today, we're all going to sleep. Here's some sleeping pills which will make you not see all the deaths that have happened. Marinette would take them when she'd have nightmares. Also there's some showers that are in the bathrooms if you need one. Goodnight everyone." Starlight says, throwing down a pill bottle. I catch it and open it, immediately taking one. I start feeling so much better. I look around with a small smile on my face, seeing everyone looking at me. 

"She wasn't kidding you guys. I feel like I'm floating." I pass the bottle around and see everyone hesitate before finally taking one. Everybody starts walking sluggishly towards their bed's. I lie down on my own and fall asleep into a dream of when times were great.

~~~Starlight's POV~~~

I decided that they should at least be energized for awhile so I gave them the pills Marinette would take when she got really bad nightmares. I sigh in relief, knowing that I won't wake up to them being slow and complaining about being tired. 

'I'm going to let them sleep in tomorrow.' I think as I fall asleep. 

~~~Marinette's POV~~~

"Finally she's asleep. I'm so sorry everyone. I never wanted it to come to this. I never wanted to kill anyone...I can't even kill bugs....Chat Noir, Kitsune, Leonardo. Please hurry and save me..." I say as I start crying, wishing it would happen soon.

"Don't worry Mari/Princess/Marinette, we'll save you." I hear as I slowly fall asleep, falling into a nice warm place, where everything is perfect. "Goodnight, everyone."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey there everyone! I am so so super duper duper sorry that I took so long for this chapter to come out. With me moving and everything it's been really hectic. But don't worry! I'll be back in commission soon once again. But as of now, I'll be out for a couple of more weeks. But I love you and hope you liked the chapter, even it's like super long. Goodbye my Love Bug's! 

~Beebug~


End file.
